Folie
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: Fanfiction longue sur la suite de Suicide Squad, centrée sur le couple de Harley et le Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Il est beau, le ciel. Il me nargue de toute son âme. Son âme si pure est tellement maculée que même un miroir ne pourrait rivaliser en terme de réflexion.

Réflexion.

Réflexion.

Flexion.

Flexibilité,

Flexibilité de ma vie.

Adorable, incandescente et splendide. Mais si cruelle, si puérilement cruelle, terriblement cruelle, agaçante.

Il paraît que je suis agaçante, moi aussi.

Il paraît que je suis même très contrariante, et c'est peut-être parce que je saigne intérieurement. C'est peut-être parce que je me noie dans une mer d'amertume, dans un océan de colère, dans un océan de rage, une infinité de douleur.

J'aime la douleur.

Elle est belle, la douleur quand elle me caresse le corps entier, descend doucement, dessine mes courbes, avale chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Je lui hurle de me rejoindre, des fois.

Je lui hurle de venir m'aspirer vers ce monde coloré qu'elle seule connaît, elle seule sait le créer.

Je suis ivre de cette euphorie passagère, quand mon sang se glace, que mon souffle ralentit.

Quand mon rire résonne à travers les oreilles de mes tortionnaires.

Eux, ils veulent me faire du mal, mais moi j'adore ça. J'aime tellement ça !

Ils disent que c'est moi le monstre.

Ils disent que c'est moi la folle.

Il me hurlent que je suis cinglée, alors je ris encore plus fort, je me débats mais les sangles sont trop serrées.

Il viendra me délivrer.

Il me l'a promis.

Il viendra.

Mes cris percent leurs oreilles de mes hurlements stridents, mon rire les fait frissonner, ainsi ma peine envahit toute la pièce. Je suis faite pour souffrir et mon cœur bat au rythme des coups qui s'enchaînent.

Je me demande si mon corps en est devenu bleu de cette torture délicieuse. C'est beau, le bleu, mais je préfère le vert... Le vert de ses cheveux. Ce vert tellement prononcé qu'il reste et tâche la pupille. Ce vert qui rend aveugle... Si ce vert savait parler, je suis sûre que sa voix serait indélicate, terrifiante. Ce genre de voix qui sont incapables d'être douces, ce genre de voix qui griffe les joues de son interlocuteur, arrache la peau du visage de sa victime.

JE VEUX ETRE SA VICTIME.

J'explose de rire et les gardiens ne comprennent toujours pas pourquoi.

« Sale folle ! » dit l'un deux en me donnant à nouveau un coup de pied. J'ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche avant de me décider à parler. « .Ha. »

Les gardiens restent muets et continuent de me fixer. Je ris à nouveau, plus bruyamment, plus violemment que les autres fois.

Folie.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle est en cage. Elle ne saurait dire laquelle de ces deux cages est la plus impénétrable : la prison dans laquelle elle est enfermée ou sa prison prison psychologique. Il lui semble que dans l'une ou l'autre, elle danse joyeusement, comme si elle fêtait quelque chose, fredonnant une mélodie douce.

Les gardiens la fixent, ne sachant que penser de cette nouvelle crise de folie de la détenue.

Elle rit bruyamment et se tord dans tous les sens, persuadée que sa danse est gracieuse et ordonnée mais extérieurement, un des hommes qui la surveillait hésitait à appeler un exorciste, se demandant quel sorte de démon la possédait. Elle riait de plus en plus bruyamment jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise en un milliard de débris.

« Poussssiiiiiin ! » Qu'elle hurlait souvent sans que personne ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Elle, elle comprenait, elle comprenait. C'était peut-être une des seules choses qu'elle comprenait en ce triste monde.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde ici l'appelait Harleen Quinzel. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui faisait du mal juste parce qu'elle riait. N'avait-on plus le droit de s'amuser ?! Depuis quand rire méritait de recevoir des coups ?

Ça restait un mystère pour la jolie blonde. Alors elle continuait de rire jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne une explication, une maudite explication.

« HARLEEN ! » S'agaça une voix dure et forte. Elle se retourna vers le chef des gardiens et se releva en souriant malicieusement, attrape les barreaux.

« Oui mon cœur ?

-Il me semble que tu fais bien trop de bruit pour une frêle petite chose comme toi...

-Ho... T'as qu'à acheter des boules quies. » Elle explose de rire tandis que le gardien grimace à cet affront.

« Pardon ? Il me semble que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-Alors là, par contre, c'est un appareil auditif qu'il te faut. »

Le gardien rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui de la prisonnière qui ne sourcilla même pas.

« Harley. Quinn. Tu mourras ici comme une sale chienne que tu es. »

Elle se détourna, sourire aux lèvres et tout à fait calme, rejoint son matelas. « Je ne crois pas, non.

-Et pourquoi donc ? » Elle explose de rire à nouveau et reprend doucement son calme.

« Mon poussin viendra me libérer.

-Ton poussin ? Qui est donc le prodigieux homme qui a eu le courage de te supporter ? Rétorqua le gardien.

-Prodigieux... murmura-t-elle en riant. Prodigieux ! C'est cela, il est prodigieux !

-Ho...

-Tu ne connais pas mon poussin ? S'enquit la jeune femme soudainement intéressée par la conversation. Tu sais, si un jour mon poussin apprend ce que j'endure... Il te tuera . »

Cette fois-ci ce fut le gardien qui rit avec folie. « Vraiment ?!

-Vraiment.

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Il a les yeux si noir qu'un océan d'encre ne pourrait rivaliser, un corps fin et joliment sculpté entre ses blessures, ses tatouages et ses cicatrices, et des lèvres fines … oh oui ces lèvres … ces lèvres que j'aime ces lèvres... Ses lèvres rouges... Rouges comme le sang de ses victimes qui coulent inlassablement et continuellement comme une rivière constamment débordante, rappelant inévitablement le bruit d'une horloge... Clic clac clic clac clic clac... » Elle ferme les yeux tout en continuant sa description. « Puis il a cette couleur qui sur lui semble si naturelle, et pourtant puante d'artifices. Le blanc de sa peau est comparable à celui d'une statut de marbre. Imposant. Terrifiant. » Elle rouvre les yeux. « Sale idiot, ne connaissez vous donc pas le Joker ? »

Des frissons parcoururent le corps du gardien tandis que la folle riait de plus belle.


	3. Chapter 3

« Elle est belle. » songea le jeune gardien en la voyant. Mais il faut toujours se méfier des belles choses, lui disait souvent sa mère. C'était souvent les belles choses qui étaient les plus dangereuses. Les plus belles choses sont les plus cruelles, se répétait intérieurement le garçon en fixant Harley Quinn dans sa cage bouger habilement et avec souplesse. Elle semblait irréelle, tellement attirante. Son aura diffusait une odeur qui ressemblait fortement à celles des roses. C'est cela. Elle était une rose.

Une splendide rose, qui nourrissait l'esprit de mille et une douceurs rien qu'en la regardant. Mais attention, il ne fallait pas s'approcher parce que ses épines étaient venimeuses . Et c'était tout un défi, de résister à cette tentation, une sorte de torture mentale. Une douleurs sans limite suivait cette dure impossibilité. La frustration de ne pas avoir eu cette perle rare anéantissait même l'être le plus fou de la ville. Et ce ne serait pas le Joker qui dirait l'inverse, lui-même subjugué par la cruelle beauté de sa création.

« Smith ! Bouges ton cul ! » vociféra un des gardiens en poussant le jeune homme.

Smith ne devait pas avoir plus de vingts ans, un visage parfaitement symétrique et un physique (très) avantageux. La douceur d'une vie entière à aimer son prochain se lisait dans son regard.

C'était le premier jour qu'il travaillait dans la prison et la mission qu'on lui donnait le terrifiait. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour cela que c'est lui qui est obligé d'y aller. Personne d'autre ne voulait y aller donc quoi de plus normal que d'y envoyer le plus jeune ?

Il se dit intérieurement qu'il démissionnerait une fois la « mission » terminée. Encore fallait-il qu'il en sorte vivant.

Tremblant, il fixait la cage de la jeune femme qui dansait gracieusement dans les airs, sur le « perchoir » que son psychiatre avait fait installer.

Smith soupira et sa matraque. Récupérer une montre. Ça ne devait pas bien être compliqué. Une simple montre. Une toute petite montre de rien du tout. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Récupérer la montre que Harley avait dérobé au supérieur lors d'une visite. Une jolie montre en or qui devait valoir une fortune. Quoi de plus simple ?

Le jeune homme entra dans la cage et inspira profondément. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant entrer et mit pied à terre pour s'approcher doucement de lui, telle une féline assoiffée de sang.

« Bonjours, jolie chose »

Il ne répondit pas, s'affairant à chercher le précieux objet parmi les affaires qui traînaient au sol. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front lisse et sans rides. Elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le dos du pauvre gardien qui fit un bond d'un mètre et évita son regard.

« Où est la montre ? »

Elle explosa d'un rire totalement déjanté. Elle était dérangé c'était certain. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de dire : « Je l'ai mangé. »

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le corps du jeune gardien parce qu'il le savait. En disant ça, elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Il s'apprêta à sortir mais elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant de la regarder au fond de ses pupilles.

« Joues un peu avec moi. »

Le garçon ne répondit rien et la fixa, il était tombé entre les crocs de la bête et sans s'en rendre compte, elle le dévorait lentement, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. « Je n'ai pas le temps » susurra-t-il en tentant de se dégager. Mais la poigne de la blonde était ferme, digne de celle d'un homme. Il était en détresse totale quand la jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête.

« Mais si ! Tout le monde a le temps de jouer !

-Non je ne peux pas...

-Jouons à … Tiens... Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Oh oui, jouons à la pinata. Et toi tu es la pinata ! »

Le gardien fut prit d'épouvante quand il vit qu'elle lui avait dérobé sa matraque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il recula et elle explosa de rire avant de lui donner un violent coup avec l'arme au visage. Il s'écroula au sol, mort .

Elle était hilare.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey ! Voilà je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre … Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres ne se suivent pas et sont indépendants les uns des autres :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sauf que ce vase là ne débordait pas. Il explosait. Un milliards de petits morceaux de verre vinrent se planter dans les murs vides de couleurs autour. Personne n'y comprenait rien .

Personne.

Harley Quinn pleurait.

Cela faisait près de trois mois que la jeune femme était dans la prison et jamais personne ne l'avait vu perdre son sourire. Il ne passait pas une minute sans qu'elle ne rie. Certains gardiens prétendaient même qu'elle riait dans son sommeil, aux toilettes, sous la douches. Harley était un vrai rayon de soleil trop chargé en UV.

Mais ce jour-là la jeune femme ressemblait plus à un ciel couvert qu'à un rayon de soleil. Si bien que même les gardiens s'en inquiétaient. De quels maux pouvait-elle bien souffrir ? Une telle créature qui semblait figée hors du temps, alors si même elle souffrait de cette décadence de la cruauté humaine, qui pourrait y résister ?

« Harleen ? » interrogea la psychiatre qui fut priée d'intervenir. « Miss Quinzel ? »

La folle releva la tête et fixa avec haine le docteur avant de dire avec toute la hargne de l'univers : « JE NE SUIS PAS HARLEEN QUINZEL. »

Effrayée, la femme recula. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire tuer.

La mort, c'est douloureux.

La mort, ça fait peur.

« Écoutez-moi ! Je veux juste vous aider … Que se passe-t-il Harley ? »

La jeune femme aux lèvres rouges sang se détourna, remuée de sanglots pour partir se coucher silencieusement. Silencieusement . Ce mot lui allait si mal. Elle était tout sauf silencieuse habituellement. Elle faisait le plus de bruit possible, un vrai vacarme ambulant.

Mais là, Harley n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Plus le fantôme en noir et blanc de l'Arlequin.

Elle se roula en boule sur son matelas, le regard vide.

Il y avait un manque. Il manquait la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état. Il lui manquait son Joker. Il l'avait oublié c'était certain. Sinon elle ne serait pas ici depuis plusieurs mois .

Tout chez lui, ses lèvres, ses bras, ses yeux, sa voix, tout lui manquait. Depuis les mois, elle dansait sous cette pluie d'acide qui lui rappelait qu'elle était désormais seule. Elle dansait, se moquant des cieux, se moquant des nuages qui l'aspergeaient de poison, du soleil qui se cachait trop faible pour faire face à elle.

Mais à présent elle était à terre, blessée, brisée, en train de fondre pour peut-être enfin disparaître à jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Jamais il ne reviendrait la chercher.

Et ça la rendait malade.

Malade à s'en arracher la peau. Malade à s'en faire brûler les yeux.

Malade à en devenir folle.

A cette idée, la jeune femme explosa de rire. C'était ironique. Celui qui l'avait rendue folle continuait à lui prendre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Ce rire ne résonnait pas comme ses rires normaux. Celui-ci était empreint de tristesse, de désarroi. Ce rire ressemblait plus à un hurlement de douleur, un appel à l'aide déchirant. Ce rire... Ce rire n'était pas si fou que ça. Ce rire était désespéré.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la psychiatre.

Doucement Harley se laissa emporter par le sommeil, par le désespoir. Doucement elle se laissa emporter par la nuit qui était éternelle dans cette prison de béton. Tout le monde à l'extérieur semblait attristé, touchés par le comportement de la détenue.

Mais parmi ces gardiens, se tenait le plus méprisant d'entre eux, un rictus pervers accroché au visage. Le chef des gardiens avait tellement été agacé par la détenue ces derniers mois. Elle et son « poussin ». Elle, qui résistait à toute torture en riant. Insouciante, insolente et insultante. Irrespectueuse. Prodigieuse arme de hantise et de convoitise. Persuadée que son Joker allait venir la libérer comme un prince charmant sauverait sa promise d'un féroce dragon.

Les princes charmants n'existent pas, princesse.

Alors le gardien, décidé à profiter de la faiblesse de sa victime préférée ouvrit précautionneusement la cage de celle-ci, pour s'y glisser sans aucune discrétion sous le regard curieux de ses gardiens et réprobateur de la psychiatre.

« Alors beauté, une petite dépression? »

Elle ne bougea pas, ce qui étonna son tortionnaire. Il s'avança et la souleva d'un bras, son autre bras tenant sa matraque. A cet instant là elle ne sembla pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume. Il la jeta violemment au sol. Elle couina.

Premier signe de faiblesse depuis des mois. Le gardien sourit de toutes ses dents. « Alors beauté ? Le poussin est toujours pas là ?! » Il explosa de rire, seul, soudainement aux yeux des spectateurs, les rôles s'inversèrent. Il semblait fou à lier. Et elle, frêle, faible, juste une fleur. Une fleur si fragile qui manquait d'eau.

« Allez bouges un peu ! » Il lui donna un coup de pied. Puis un autre. Elle ne se releva pas. Il était mesquin et ne souhaitait pas arrêter là. Il voulais juste la pousser à bout. Juste la voir souffrir. Parce que là, elle ne riait plus. Il voulait savourer sa victoire.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à lui faire face. « Allez beauté déchaînes toi... Je sais que tu ne rêves que de ça.. On n'est que tous les deux dans cette cage …

-Je... Vous... Hais, murmura-t-elle.

-Dis moi, beauté, combien de gars peuvent se vanter d'avoir embrassé une telle créature ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda, accablée. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Elle se laissa faire quelque secondes et lui asséna un violent coup de poing, recula et afficha un sourire fou.

Harley était redevenue Harley et ce pauvre gardien allait connaître le prix de ce baiser. Aussi douces soient-elles, délicieuses, les lèvres de la jeune blonde étaient fatales.

« Beauté... »

Sans qu'il ne s'y prépare elle réussit à le plaquer contre la grille pour le frapper sans retenue, sans gène. Elle lui cassa le nez, lui ouvrit l'arcade.

« On ne touche pas à ce qui appartient à mon poussin ! »

Elle explosa de rire et continua sa violente torture jusqu'à ce que plusieurs gardiens ne l'assomment pour sauver leur chef.

Elle gisait inconsciente au sol.

Elle dormait, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà je reviens avec un chapitre plus court pour aujourd'hui :) .**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews qui me donne toujours beaucoup de motivation et me donnent envie de continuer à chaque fois !**_

 _ **Movie-like : Merci d'être venue jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fanfic :)**_

 _ **Lilicastagnette : Merci pour tes compliments sur ma manière d'écrire c'est super gentil . Aussi, j'hésite à écrire sur le Joker pour une raison bien particulière : J'ai peur à ne pas arriver à retranscrire son coté « dérangeant » . Je vais essayer, une fois, certainement … Mais ce ne sera pas forcément réussi x)**_

Une tueuse. Une meurtrière. Une psychopathe. Il y avait tellement d'adjectifs adéquats pour définir Harley. Une beauté dangereuse, mais aussi une âme brisée à jamais, un vase explosé dont on a essayé de recoller les morceaux, un cas fascinant pour les plus grands psychiatres du monde.

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était cet amour malsain qui l'avait menée à la folie.

Pouvait-on au moins appeler ça «amour » ? Non, c'était plus une obsession, un désir profond, une attirance infinie. Ce genre de passions qui vous brûlent et finissent par vous consumer. Vous n'êtes plus qu'une poussière, même pas assez épaisse pour être une cendre. Non, juste de la poussière sombre et sale, désagréable et chassée.

Harley était une poussière. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Peut-être au plus profond de son être, le savait-elle ? Impossible.

Elle était folle, totalement dérangée, cinglée. Il ne pouvait rester une once de clarté sous ces épaisses couches de dinguerie.

Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient doucement derrière elle, lui donnant un air d'ange déchu. Un ange transformé en démon. Une princesse devenue sorcière. Tout ce que les contes avaient fait de plus beau muté en tout ce que les contes avaient fait de plus terrible. Du petit chaperon rouge, elle était devenue le grand méchant loup.

« Miss Quinzel ?

-Moi c'est Quinn ! S'exclama la jeune femme en atterrissant avec grâce sur le sol crasseux de sa prison.

-Miss Quinzel nous avons besoin de votre aide, continua sa psychiatre, tout en tentant de rester calme.

-Ah bon ? Interrogea évasivement la jolie blonde.

-Écoutez moi un peu ! S'agaça la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Je vous suis de toute ouïe.

-Il faut que nous connaissions la planque du Joker. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Harley s'immobilisa, tenta de garder un visage souriant et prononça difficilement : « Pourquoi une soudaine hâte ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser mon poussin tranquille un peu ? Après vous vous étonnez qu'il s'en prenne à vos citoyens ! Vous passez votre temps à le chasser aussi ! Baty est très méchant avec mon poussin vous savez ?

-Voyons Harleen ! Soyez sensée un peu pour une fois ! Il a volé le diamant de la collection la plus connue du pays ! Il faut qu'on récupère ce diamant !

-C'est pas drôle d'être sensé ! Être sensé c'est que pour Baty et les gens qui aiment s'ennuyer !

-HARLEY ! »

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur le visage de la psychiatre, épuisée du comportement de sa détenue qui dansait et riait tout en entretenant cette conversation de la plus haute importance.

« Harley ! Ce que vous faites est IRRESPONSABLE et MEPRISANT ! Vous allez encore vous faire punir !

-Ouiiii ! » Elle explose de rire. « J'aime les punitions ! C'est pour les enfants pas sages. Comme moi ! »

La psychiatre céda et se tourna vers les gardiens, dépitée et prononça « Punition. » Ils hochèrent la tête et attrapèrent avec violence la jolie blonde.

Ce soir-là, les cris résonnèrent durant des heures, mais il était impossible de distinguer les hurlements de douleurs aux hurlements de rire.

Quel intérêt de toute manière ? Ici, le rire était né de la douleur et du rire naissait sa douleur la plus profonde.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre j'essaie quelque chose d'un peu différent des autres. J'espère que vous arriverez à comprendre tout de même !**_

 _La liberté. L'herbe verte qui se pliait sous le vent frais du mois d'octobre. Enfin, pas exactement verte, cette herbe, rouge à certains endroits, maculée de sang. Que le vert et le rouge se mariait si bien aux yeux de Harley ! Un doux mélange qui ne lui inspirait que de l'amour et de l'amusement._

 _Le vert existait uniquement pour se cogner joyeusement avec le rouge et ainsi exploser en un arc-en-ciel de sentiments contradictoires et assassins._

 _La jolie blonde affichait un sourire rayonnant, allongée dans cette prairie. Elle se fichait de se baigner dans du sang fraîchement séché. De toute manière, ce sang sentait si bon. Elle se fichait aussi du fait qu'elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était. De toute manière, rien ne la menaçait. Même pas le ciel bleu clair, illuminé d'un soleil immense, bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs._

 _Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pu observer l'astre céleste depuis des lustres. Elle tendit la main, comme tentant de l'attraper. Mais elle ne réussi à toucher que de l'air. Elle explosa de rire._

 _Un joli papillon blanc se posa sur son nez. Elle loucha quelque secondes et rit de plus belle en l'attrapant et l'écrasant entre ses deux mains qui semblaient innocentes. Ne pas confondre le paraître et la vérité, sur ce fabuleux spécimen._

 _Splendide créature de tromperie aux yeux de tous. Un peu comme un clown. Un joli clown rieur, offrant des grosses fleurs aux enfants, peut aussi très bien être une personne affreuse et cruelle sous ses couches de maquillage._

 _Mais Harley n'était pas un clown. Elle était un arlequin. Fine, souple, rapide, vive. Folle. Parfaite petite imperfection dans ce monde plein de grandes perfections. Elle aimait être l'imperfection. Elle aimait entendre son Joker lui raconter ses discours erronés et absorbants._

 _« Tu sais, poupée, le Batman devrait nous remercier. Parce qu'il n'existe que parce que les gens comme nous existent. Pour que le bien soit établi, il faut que le mal ait été de vigueur avant. Si les gentils super-héros sont connus aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont des super méchants à combattre. »_

 _Harley ferma les yeux quelque secondes, ressassant ces souvenirs. Un jet d'eau lui atteint alors le visage, suivit d'un rire qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle sursauta et explosa de rire en cœur avec le Joker tenant dans sa main un petit pistolet à eau, enfantin._

 _« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour poupée ! » Elle se redressa et le regarda avec ses yeux emplis cet amour incontrôlable dont elle seule avait le secret._

 _« La seule chose que je veut bien perdre c'est la raison. » Leurs rires redoublèrent et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le jeune homme la plaqua violemment au sol et la regarda avec folie._

 _« Alors, poussin, tu veux jouer ?_

 _-Oui, jouons. »_

 _Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour du coup du joker pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il la repoussa et elle se cogna violemment contre une pierre au sol, s'ouvrant la tête, son sang se mélangea à celui déjà séché. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se releva avec souplesse, lui assenant un puissant coup de boule. Il retomba en arrière et lui fit un croche patte. Elle s'étala au sol, hilare et se hissa vers lui. Il l'enlaça avec douceur, comme si leur bagarre « affective » n'avait jamais eu lieu._

 _Ce geste émanait de la dinguerie pure._

« Alors docteur ?

-Il faut arrêter le traitement.

-Mais...

-Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix » précisa la psychiatre en se tournant pour fixer Harley toujours dans sa cage. La jeune femme, inconsciente, allongée à même le sol, riait frénétiquement en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles. Effet secondaire de son nouveau traitement pour tenter de soigner sa folie : Hallucinations violentes.

« C'est le cinquième médicament qu'on essaie ce mois-ci ! S'indigna l'infirmier.

-Et ce n'est pas le dernier. »

La femme se détourna, se demandant si un jour il existerait un remède contre le vrai maux dont souffrait sa patiente. Un remède contre l'amour.


	7. Chapter 7

« Miss Quinzel ?

-Oui c'est moi . » Répondit une femme d'une trentaine d'année à la psychiatre.

« Préparez-vous à ce que vous allez voir. Ce n'est plus Harleen Quinzel. C'est Harley Quinn.

-Mais elle reste ma cousine. » soupira la femme.

La psychiatre ne répondit rien et remit ses lunettes en place. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée, n'osant pas contredire la cousine de sa patiente.

Depuis que la psychiatre s'occupait de ce cas, elle semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans. De longues cernes soulignaient ses petits yeux verts et ses cheveux grisonnaient à certains endroit. Sans cesse, elle tentait de trouver un remède à cette folie. Sans cesse elle testait de nouveaux médicaments. Des fois même, elle passait des nuits à travailler sur ce sujet de psychiatrie grave. Elle sautait des repas, elle en oubliait de rendre visite à sa famille. Cette jeune femme aux pensées si sombres et cruelles la terrorisait, l'agaçait, l'accablait.

Se dire que si jeune, Harleen avait perdue la raison par amour pour un homme qui ne lui rendait pas, la désolait. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un au point d'en effacer totalement sa personnalité ? La douleur était la seule réponse. Uniquement la douleur pouvait changer quelqu'un du tout au tout . La douleur et l'indifférence. Parce qu'au fond la douleur existe en partie parce que l'indifférence le lui permet.

A ces pensées, la psychiatre fit entrer miss Quinzel dans la salle qui contenait la cage de sa cousine. Elle soupira en voyant la détenue pendue à son perchoir, tête à l'envers, tenant uniquement grâce à ses jambes. Elle souriait de toute ses dents et se laissa tomber au sol. Miss Quinzel laissa échapper un petit cri.

Harley se rattrapa au dernier moment en une pirouette et explosa de rire en voyant la mine horrifiée des deux femmes. Elle se redressa, toujours hilare et se rapprocha des barreaux. La psychiatre laissa miss Quinzel s'approcher et les observa, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Peut-être que solliciter la famille aiderait au rétablissement de Harley ?

« Harleen … Comment vas-tu ?

-Perdu !

-Quoi ? S'enquit la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'as perdu ! S'exclama la jolie blonde en riant. T'as perdu ! Tu t'es trompée de prénom !

-Mais Harleen …

-Harley. Répètes après moi. Har-ley.

-Bon Harley, concéda la femme. Harley, comment vas-tu ?

-Je suis dans un asile.

-Oh... Mais … Tu veux guérir n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas guérir ?

-Guérir ? S'étonna la folle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui... Guérir de … Guérir de ta maladie ? Tu sais, tu es un peu... Spéciale... Harlee...ey.

-Ça oui que je le sais ! Mon poussin le dit tout le temps ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'il m'aime !

-Il faudrait que tu enlèves ces horribles couleurs de tes cheveux... Puis aussi que tu arrêtes de sourire comme ça … Tu me fais peur... gémit la cousine, au bord des larmes, ne s'attendant pas à un tel changement.

-Mais moi je les aime bien ces couleurs ! Puis mon poussin adore aussi ! C'est lui qui me les a conseillé !

-C'est qui ce « poussin » Harleen ?! » s'agaça la femme. Plus loin, la psychiatre soupira. Il ne fallait pas poser cette question... La réaction de Harley pouvait être imprévisible.

« Oh c'est … Le roi de Gotham... Tellement … Subjuguant. Oh oui je le suivrais de partout... Une fois qu'il m'aura libérée on gouvernera à nouveau sur la ville. On sera le roi et la reine de Gotham. J'ai tellement hâte... Le Joker est tellement puissant... Tu sais il émane de cette énergie inépuisable...

-Le Joker ?! » Elle essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front et s'exclama : « Mais ma pauvre cousine ! Tu es amoureuse d'un psychopathe ! Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il te manipule ! Il ne t'aime pas pauvre folle ! Sinon il t'aurait déjà libérée ! Tu n'es que …. Que son punching ball ! Oh pauvre sotte il se sert de toi pour combler ses besoins. »

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la salle. Les yeux de Harley semblèrent devenir noirs. Noirs de haine. Noirs de colère. Si elle n'avait pas été emprisonnée, elle aurait très certainement déchiquetée sa cousine comme une bête sauvage. Personne ne pouvait lui faire plus injure qu'en critiquant son précieux amant. Personne ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Personne. Puis un sourire fou se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme si elle venait de comprendre. C'était une plaisanterie, évidemment, se disait-elle .

Elle recula et explosa de rire, comme si c'était juste une bonne blague.

« Haha tu es tellement drôle ! »

La femme se détourna et rejoint la sortie, sans un mot. La psychiatre lui attrapa le bras et la retint, un regard interrogateur.

« Je suis désolée docteur... Je ne peux rien faire... Cette personne... Ce n'est plus ma cousine. C'est un monstre. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci de lire la fic et n'oubliez de pas de laisser une petite review si vous avez le temps, j'adore connaître les avis extérieurs. Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions de ce que vous aimeriez voir ou que j'améliore n'hésitez pas :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

La psychiatre resta silencieuse quelque secondes. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'elle s'occupait personnellement du cas de Harley. Et toujours aucun progrès n'avait été fait.

La détenue était toujours aussi dérangée que lors de son arrivée. Le médecin ne voyait plus le bout de ce tunnel. Ce tunnel qui semblait sans fin, sans scrupule avec ses visiteurs. Un tunnel cruel. Terrible tunnel de la folie meurtrière.

Un soir de décembre, la femme décida d'avoir recours à son dernier espoir. Sa dernière chance de sauver sa patiente. Dernière chance de chasser définitivement le monstre du corps de la jeune femme. Dernière chance.

Elle ferma son dossier, espérant ne plus avoir à le rouvrir et se leva de son siège pour sortir de son bureau accompagné de l'infirmier, curieux.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle où était entreposée la cage de Harley Quinn. Elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers les gardiens et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de chacun d'entre eux avant de s'arrêter devant les barreaux.

Que faisait Harley ? Elle dansait joyeusement comme une enfant, folle d'une joie inexplicable. La psychiatre inspira profondément avant d'interpeller sa patiente qui la rejoint en faisant une jolie roue avec souplesse.

« Harleen. Je vais vous annoncer une nouvelle qui risque d'être dure pour vous.

-Ah bon ? S'enquit la blonde en riant, amusée de l'air grave de la femme.

-Oui... Je souhaiterais que vous vous asseyez pour mieux encaisser...

-Si c'est un souhait, c'est à une étoile filante qui faut le faire ! Pas à moi ! »

La plus jeune explosa d'un rire dément et incontrôlé dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Harleen. Le joker est mort. »

La voix résonna dans la salle comme une fausse note dans la plus belle des chansons. Harley s'immobilisa, comme pétrifiée. Une statut vivante, enfin pas tant que ça...

Elle se remit à sourire et explosa de rire. « Haha vous êtes tellement drôle ! Le Joker ne peut pas mourir ! Il est in-vin-ci-ble !

-Harley je ne vous ments pas ! Ce ne sera pas dans mon intérêt ! Il faut que vous redescendiez sur Terre ! Il est mort !Il ne viendra jamais à votre secours !

-C'EST FAUX ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle était rouge de fureur. Non ! C'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas pu mourir et la laisser seule sur cette triste planète ! IMPOSSIBLE !

Les voix dans la tête de Harley parlaient toute en même temps. Elle se mélangeait en un terrible concert de lamentations insupportable. Elle se sentit submergée d'un millier de sentiments totalement contradictoires.

Il l'avait laissée. Abandonnée dans ce triste monde. Il l'avait oubliée, certainement.

Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'arrachait les cheveux, en pleine crise de nerf. Dans ses oreilles résonnait un triste sifflement qui célébrait la défaite de son poussin.

Son cerveau avait vite fait le calcul. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait le vert psychédélique de ses cheveux, ni la couleur blafarde de sa peau.

Un jour, peut-être, qu'elle oublierait le rouge de ses lèvres et le goût qu'elles avaient, elle ne se souviendrait plus de ces yeux d'une couleur impossible à définir. Elle oublierait aussi la chaleur de ses bras, l'électricité qu'il lui transmettait en chacun de leurs baisers. Elle oublierait cette sensation agréable de leurs deux corps, serrés, ne faisant plus qu'un.

Elle ne voulait pas oublier.

Prise de tremblements violents, elle releva la tête, l'air plus possédée que jamais par cet amour malsain. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fonça tête la première contre un des barreaux de sa prison. La folle se cogna violemment et tomba sur les fesses. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait. Mais elle n'avait pas fini. Elle devait se punir. Parce qu'elle avait survécu et que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus de ce monde... Elle se griffa les bras à sang, se comportant comme une animal.

La psychiatre fit rentrer les gardiens et leur ordonna de l'immobiliser. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt. Parce qu'elle était leur meilleure chance pour avoir le Joker. Une fois qu'elle serait guérie, elle pourrait coopérer.

En regardant les gardiens forcer Harley à enfiler la camisole, la psychiatre se disait bien qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à guérir.

Alors le médecin s'approcha, dans la cage fit face à sa patiente. « Je suis désolée, miss Quinzel, de vous avoir menti. Mais il est bel et bien toujours en vie.

-C'est faux ! Vous dites ça pour que je me calme ! Sanglota la détenue en remuant violemment.

-Si miss Quinzel c'est vrai … Hier il a encore fait une tuerie dans le centre ville... Il est malheureusement encore en vie...

-Je ne vous crois pas ! »

La psychiatre soupira et sortit de sa poche une photo. C'était un extrait de la une du journal d'il y a quelque mois. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi et se dit que c'était le moment.

Elle savait que cette image apaiserait Harley. C'était mauvais, mais au fond, la jeune femme souffrait plus de cet amour que quiconque. Le médecin retira ses lunette, de frotta les yeux, fatiguée et tendit la photo à la blonde.

« J'espère que mon successeur saura vous soigner parce que je démissionne ce soir, miss Quinzel. Et je vous offre cette photo. Faites en ce que vous voulez. »

La femme sortit et quitta le bâtiment pour la dernière fois tandis que Harley, soudainement souriante fixait le cliché, mélancolique.

Il mettait en scène le Joker et Harkey, s'embrassant langoureusement dans une boîte de nuit. Elle était dans une tenue dénudée indécente et lui la tenait par la taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Le titre était la plus belle des affirmations aux yeux de la jolie femme.

« Le roi a trouvé sa reine ».


	9. Chapter 9

I Gotham de nombreux immeubles détruits, abandonnés, calcinés. C'est des lieux réputés pour accueillir des repères de Junkies, ou des planques de voleurs. Il est très peu recommandable de s'y rendre.

Les gens évitent souvent ce genre d'endroits truffés de pièges, de voyous qui ne cherchent qu'une victime à leur goût à dépecer, voler, violer. Les jeunes femmes n'y faisaient pas long feu, les hommes non plus.

Habituellement, le Joker ne s'y rendait jamais, il préférait laisser ça aux bandits « bas de gamme ». Pourquoi se rendre dans de tels lieux, cohabiter avec des rats, tout ça pour finalement tuer un mendiant ? Non, le Joker visait plus haut. Lui, il aimait s'en prendre de la haute société, faire des tueries de masse avec ses hommes de main les plus entraînes.

Un blague n'est drôle que lorsqu'elle est préparée et de bon goût. Et une blague ne serait pas réussie si elle n'attirait pas Baty Baty Batou. Le Joker ne supporterait de faire une blague de mauvais goût ! Où irait sa réputation sinon ?

Il avait des exigence à remplir et l'imperfection de ses actes le faisait jubiler. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé tellement de fois en prison ou à la merci de Baty que tous ces souvenirs sonnaient comme une plaisanterie pour lui.

Mais depuis quelque temps, l'homme ne riait plus, mais alors plus du tout. Il était d'humeur maussade et supportait mal de se réveiller chaque matin seul.

Et pour raison : sa petite perle, sa poupée, son plus beau trophée, la prunelle de ses yeux, son arlequin, sa belle fleur avait disparu. Disparu. Au départ, le Joker avait cru à encore une blague de très mauvais goût de Baty... Qu'est ce que les chauves souris avaient un humour pitoyable !

Mais sa jolie Harley Quinn avait bel et bien disparu.

Au départ, il n'avait pas remarqué un gros manque dans sa vie colorée de criminel. Il se réveillait chaque matin en riant, s'habillait en riant et partait au travail en riant. Il riait en roulant bien au dessus de la vitesse limitée en centre-ville et aussi, il riait en se couchant le soir. Rien qui ne change grand chose à ses habitudes.

Mais il manquait quelque chose, c'était tellement moins drôle de rire seul ! Alors chaque jour son rire perdait un peu plus de conviction pour finalement disparaître. Il n'arrivait plus à rire pour rien et ça, c'était un problème de taille !

Si il n'arrivait plus à rire pour rien, alors il avait perdu son humour de clown ! Alors Baty n'avait vraiment pas été drôle sur le coup ! Parce qu'en plus de lui voler sa compagne, il lui avait volé son sourire éternel ! Non non non ! Le joker ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il allait retrouver sa jolie blonde et son sourire, coûte que coûte !

Et s'il fallait, il allait faire exploser la ville !

C'est les mains dans les poches de sa veste mauve qu'il rejoint un vieil immeuble en ruine. Il escalada habilement les étage et se se posa sur le toit. Il s'assit, les pieds dans le vide et fixa sa belle ville.

Il était le roi de Gotham et Gotham lui appartenait. A cette pensée, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Le roi du crime gouvernait aussi Gotham ! Mais il lui manquait sa reine.

Ce manque restait comme une déchirure dans sa petite vie de criminel hautement recherché.

Il n'était pas amoureux. Ah ça non ! Quelle bonne blague, pensa-t-il ! Comment un homme comme lui pourrait bien avoir des sentiments pour une femme ?! Ah ça non ! Mais elle lui appartenait et c'était ainsi ! Baty Baty n'avait pas le droit de la lui enlever ! Sinon c'était du vol !

Le joker se dit que le Batman devait être un sacré bon menteur pour ainsi se faire passer pour un super-héros et après enlever une si jolie petite chose.

Le Joker, énervé tapa du point sur le sol. Il avait tué bien trop de monde ces derniers jours, par rage. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'une femme, il ne pouvait pas être dépendant à quelque chose de si fragile !

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le lèvres du tueur quand il pensa au corps de sa jolie poupée. Ce corps si parfait et pourtant plein de cicatrices.

Sa parfaite petite imperfection.


	10. Chapter 10

« Protocole de sécurité maximale ! Appelez les gardiens ! Il faut renforcer la surveillance autour de la détenue ! Ordonna le nouveau psychiatre de Harley.

-Mais Mr...

-Je ne veux pas de « mais ». C'est urgent, son « poussin » va peut-être venir finalement ! »

Le chef des gardiens n'y vit rien à redire et mobilisa plus d'effectif pour entourer la cage de la jeune blonde. Elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients non plus, amusée qu'autant d'attention soit tourné vers elle.

Elle riait plus bruyamment, avec plus de folie que jamais. Ce trop plein de surveillance éveillait sa curiosité. Pourquoi d'un coup son psychiatre adoré lui avait offert de nouveaux compagnons armés ?

« Beauté tu te calmes ! S'exclama le chef des gardiens en s'approchant, menaçant.

-Nan ! » répondit-elle, hilare.

Le gardien semblait épuisé, à bout de nerfs. Il entra dans la cage et cogna violemment la femme avec la matraque. Elle tomba mais se releva immédiatement, tout sourire aux lèvres. Elle recula puis sauta sur son perchoir et bondit sur l'homme qui bascula et s'étala au sol, Harley sur son torse l'immobilisait.

« Alors, mon chou ? T'as l'air crevé... susurra-t-elle avec malice en lui caressant doucement la joue. Tu sais, faut pas te tuer à la tâche... » Un hurlement de douleurs franchit les lèvres de la victime de Harley. Elle lui avait griffé la joue gauche, profondément et les plaies saignaient abondamment. Il tentait de se libérer, mais la jolie était plus puissante que lui. Plus forte.

Elle lui lécha la joue, dégustant le délicieux arôme de sa nouvelle proie.

« Sale folle ! Lâches moi ! Aidez-moi ! »

A cet instant, plusieurs gardiens entrèrent pour libérer leur chef. Harley, le visage couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien riait frénétiquement. Le sang avait pour elle un goût si dégoûtant, répugnant. Elle aimait les choses répugnantes. Puis cette odeur lui rappelait tellement celle de son poussin.

« Tarée ! S'indigna un des hommes de la salle.

-T'as pas vu son copain... » murmura un des collègues.

Le chef saignant toujours s'approcha des barreaux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et brandit un journal datant de la veille. « Tu vois ça, beauté ! C'est la preuve que personne ne pourra jamais te libérer d'ici ! » Il lui balança l'article au visage et continua de parler. « Ton « poussin » il est même pas capable de venir te sortir ! Ah ça, crois moi ! T'es bien partie pour pourrir ici ! » Il partit dans un rire bruyant tout en s'éloignant de la prisonnière qui fixait la une du quotidien de Gotham.

Un photo la fit sourire plus que jamais. Il y avait sur un mur d'immeuble tagué de nombreux « HaHaHa » et au centre, une immense fresque. Vraiment gigantesque, d'une couleur rouge sang.

Du sang.

Le visage souriant de Harley dessiné avec détails était représenté.

Harley manquait vraiment à son Joker. Elle rit avec bonheur en serrant le papier dans ses bras. Son « poussin » arriverait à la libérer un jour, c'était certain ! Sinon pourquoi augmenter la garde ?! Que craignaient-ils ?!

Elle rit de plus belle en voyant le titre de l'article.

« Nouvelle tuerie de masse dans le centre de Gotham : Quand le Joker cherche l'Arlequin »


	11. Chapter 11

Il y avait à Belle Vue de nombreux couloirs grouillant de médecins, infirmiers, gardiens, administrateurs, secrétaires, policiers. Un vrai lieu de travail. Mais tous s'accordaient pour dire que travailler ici revenait à finir en enfer.

La raison était simple, puérile et pourtant si tristement connue. Le lieu accueillait les plus grands criminels du monde pour les y enfermer à perpétuité. Une prison sous haute tension à la fois pour les prisonniers et ceux qui y travaillaient. Un pas de travers et vous risquez votre vie ainsi que celle de tous ceux présent dans le bâtiment. Il suffirait d'une porte mal verrouillée, d'un taser dépassant un peu trop d'une poche, d'un crayon qui glisse des mains d'un médecin, une d'épingle qui tombe d'un chignon soigneux d'un infirmière pour que tout finisse en catastrophe.

Chacun des détenus avait à son actif plusieurs dizaines de meurtres, ou de vol, agressions. Alors qui sait ce qu'un sociopathe pouvait faire d'un objet même anodin ? C'était bien là le problème ! Leur imagination de fou les rendaient dangereux, alors tout le monde tentait de faire de son mieux pour maintenir un maximum de calme en l'enceinte de la prison.

C'était essentiel. Vital.

Parmi ces personnes qui circulaient tranquillement dans les couloirs silencieux, un homme, plus bruyant, plus rapide tentait d'atteindre le bureau de son chef, en courant. La mine soucieuse et le regard paniquant, il s'excusait lorsqu'il entrait en collision avec quelconque aide-soignant et continuait son chemin.

Quand il arriva enfin au bout de sa course folle, il entra sans toquer dans le bureau du directeur de l'établissement.

« Mr le directeur ! Nous avons un GROS soucis ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Du calme voyons ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

-C'est le Joker ! Oh mr .. »

Le supérieur se leva en sursaut, soudainement inquiété de la situation. Il fit signe à l'autre de se taire. Il se préparait à affronter la vérité... Il avait redouté ça si longtemps...

« Elle s'est échappée ? C'est cela ? Le Joker a fait évadé Harley ?

-Oh non monsieur c'est bien pire ! Bien PIRE !

-Expliquez !

-Il … Il a pris en otage un bâtiment plein d'architectes et de savants ... Avec ses hommes... Il menace de tous les tuer si on ne lui rend pas son arlequin... Oh monsieur c'est monstrueux ! Il y a des hommes très importants dans ce bâtiment ! »

Le plus âgé hausse les sourcils, étonné du comportement du jeune délinquant. Aurait-il donc vraiment des sentiments pour la jolie blonde ? Était-ce possible ? Un personnage si cruel pouvait-il ressentir des choses telles que l'amour ? L'instant de quelques secondes, cette information le fascina avant qu'il ne soit obligé de revenir à la réalité. La vie de plusieurs dizaines de cerveaux de la société était en jeu.

« Qu'ont dit les représentant de l'état ? Nous avons des ordres à respecter ?

-Ils veulent élaborer un stratagème pour attraper le Joker ! Et Harley sera l'appât !

-Ça ne marchera pas.

-Quoi ?! Mais …

-Il est bien trop intelligent. Il ne tombera pas dans le panneau. Les forces spéciales sont sur place ?

-L'armée est mobilisée...

-Et bien ?! Il n'ont rien tenté ?

-C'est truffé d'explosifs. Une seule tentative et tout explose... »

Le directeur tourna plusieurs fois autour de son bureau en se massant les tempes, fatigué. Il n'aimait pas les dilemmes, devoir faire des choix. Il se faisait bien trop vieux pour ça... Sa retraite était si proche … Ça ne pouvait pas arriver deux mois plus tard ?

« Bien . Donnez l'ordre aux gardiens de livrer miss Quinzel aux policiers. Et précisez aux dirigeants quand vous ferez les rapports que je décline toute responsabilité en cas de dégénération de la mission. Elle est incontrôlable.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Dans sa cage, Harley dansait, comme bien souvent en chantonnant une berceuse pour enfant. Sa souplesse étonnait plus d'un gardien et sa grâce restait extraordinaire. La seule chose qui clochait sur ce corps étreint par la poésie et la douce mélodie d'un battement de cœur, c'était ce sourire. Ce sourire fou. Ce sourire qui ne trompait personne. Terrifiant rictus plein de méchanceté et de malice.

Elle en devenait méprisante, désagréable.

Mais personne n'osait interrompre cette danse envoûtante. Elle riait de tant en tant, faisant sursauter ses spectateurs, ce qui la faisait encore plus rire. Elle partait dans ses délires de sociopathe et rien ne pourrait la changer. Le seul qui avait réussi à la changer du tout au tout c'était son précieux amant.

De la raison mesurée, il lui avait enseigné l'impertinence absolue.

Une porte claqua et plusieurs dizaines de militaires emplirent la salle, faisant de l'ombre aux gardiens, désormais en minorité et qui semblaient si faible à coté de ces héros de guerre. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, baraqué, lui ouvrit la porte de la cellule et la laissa sortir. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, sentant un vent de liberté lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

A peine fut-elle dehors, que le soldat lui enfila les menottes. Elle tenta de l'assommer mais plusieurs soldats l'immobilisèrent. Elle riait bruyamment. Elle ne résista pas plus, curieuse de la suite et se laissa mener jusqu'au toit où un hélicoptère les attendait. Le trajet lui sembla interminable. Un homme s'assit en face d'elle et lui expliqua le plan. Elle fut choquée mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ah ça non ! Elle ne piégerait jamais son poussin !

Mais d'une part elle voulait tellement le revoir... Tellement.

Quand l'hélico atterrit, elle sentait son cœur taper fort contre sa poitrine. Son poussin n'avait pas été aussi près depuis plusieurs mois. Ces mois qui ressemblaient plus à des décennies dans la durée.

Harley entra dans le bâtiment, les armes des soldats braqués sur elle. Le plan était simple, les soldats lui avaient injecté une puce de haute technologie qui leur donnait sa position exacte et une vue des alentour, permettant d'avoir un regard sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elle devrait se rapprocher du Joker et ainsi, un sniper de haut niveau, à l'extérieur pourrait tirer et tuer le criminel. Non, elle ne ferait pas ça. Hors de question.

En plus en échange, ils lui avaient promis une baisse sur sa condamnation. Mais sur une perpétuité, cette promesse n'avait pas grande influence. Ou alors la mort. Harley se dit que au final, la mort serait peut-être plus accueillante qu'une vie sur Terre sans son amour.

Elle se faufila rapidement dans les recoins sombres de l'immeuble. Il était vide, ils devaient tous être au dernier étage. Elle s'avança avec souplesse entre les bombes, appréhendant le moment où il la retrouverait. Elle arriva enfin en haut et entendit ce rire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle rit, elle aussi bruyamment et le Joker se retourna.

L'instant de quelques secondes, elle crut voir son regard s'illuminer mais la folie revint vite prendre sa place.

« Harley Quinn. Poupée tu es là. » Il s'avança doucement vers elle et elle se mit à hurler, en reculant. « NON POUSSIN ! NON NE FAIS PAS CA !

-Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'agaça-t-il.

-C'est un piège ! »

Elle était désormais coincée entre le mur et lui. Il rit comme si c'était une bonne blague puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Harley était Harley et elle se résista pas. Elle ne dirait jamais non à un baiser de son poussin. Jamais. Un balle fusa et brisa la vitre, ratant le jeune homme de quelques millimètres. Il sursauta et recula en voyant la puce qui clignotait, implantée dans la nuque. Il comprit alors la ruse et se tourna vers les scientifiques. « Vous avez perdu ! Pas très malin pour des intellos ! » Il les tua tous en riant bruyamment de sa mauvaise blague.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa poupée avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque que leur planque soit localisée. Il la regarda et sourit de toutes ses dents, elle lui rendit ce sourire et ils explosèrent de rire en chœur quand une partie de l'immeuble partit en flammes. Il pensa un instant à lui arracher la puce .

Non, c'était trop dangereux, il risquerait de la tuer. Il ne voulait pas perdre son bien le plus précieux.

Une balle fusa à nouveau. « Désolée, poupée, je reviendrai te chercher. Je te promets, je te trouverais. Je te trouverais. »

Il monta par une échelle et disparut du champs de vision de la belle blonde qui, bouche bée le fixait avec tout l'amour du monde.

Elle entendit des coups de feu, un hélicoptère s'envoler et un rire bruyant, fou. Il avait réussi à s'évader.

 **Quelques heures plus tard à Belle Vue**

Le directeur regardait en boucle les images des vidéo surveillance de l'immeuble qui avait récemment été pris en otage. Il dut se repasser la même scène plusieurs fois pour être sûr que ce qu'il voyait était bien vrai.

Il avait longtemps été psychiatre en asile, et des cas graves, il en avait croisé des tas. Il avait longtemps étudié tout ces comportements dangereux et invraisemblables. Ah ça oui ! De toute sa vie, il en avait croisé des fous !

Mais jamais il n'avait vu de cas comme celui de Harley Quinn et le Joker. Elle était vicieuse, cruelle, maladive d'une folie enfantine, une psychose qui la rongeait, la ramenant des fois dans des situations d'enfant. Le joker, lui, était plus sombre, il tuait pour le plaisirs et l'amusement, dans cet unique but de tenter de prouver quelque chose que lui seul comprenait. Il rajoutait des couleurs à ses crimes, comme pour les rendre divertissants et intéressants à ses yeux. Uniques. Mais aucun des deux ne devrait être capable de ressentir des sentiments. Trop égoïstes, centrés sur eux-mêmes. Trop sadiques pour penser à une autre personne.

En vérité, le directeur avait longtemps douté de cette relation qu'entretenaient les deux personnages. Il pensait que ce n'était que des rumeurs, ou un arrangement entre les deux personnes pour rajouter des divertissements qui ne se pratiquent qu'à deux dans leur vie.

Mais là, il était sidéré.

Cet amour était réel.

Et même s'il n'était pas évident de s'en rendre compte, le directeur l'avait bien constaté et mis en évidence dans son rapport. Le roi et la reine de Gotham étaient liés par ce sentiment qui était un mélange d'amour et de haine. Une forte possessivité et une alchimie hors-normes.

Et il le savait, un jour, cette information pourrait lui servir.


	12. Chapter 12

Le psychiatre posa sur la table le dossier de sa patiente en soupirant. Son prédécesseur l'avait bien prévenu. Ce cas exigeait une très bonne maîtrise de la psychologie. Mais pas que. Il fallait se donner les moyens. Et ce n'était pas trois pilules contre les crises de folie qui suffiraient à bloquer le délire dans lequel elle était enfermée.

Elle se noyait dans cet océan de dinguerie dans lequel elle avait plongée. A moins que ce ne soit le Joker qui l'avait poussée.

Aucune importance puisqu'il y nageait aussi, à ses cotés. Ils flottaient dans ce mélange de sang et d'amour. Une mixture malsaine qui les rongeaient jusqu'à l'os.

Le médecin cherchait une solution depuis plusieurs semaines déjà mais il n'y avait pas d'issues possibles. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'était que Harleen souffrait. Harley était heureuse mais Harleen pleurait, appelait à l'aide, suppliait qu'on l'achève. Harley aimait cette vie, cette folie, elle aimait quand l'adrénaline montait, elle aimait risquer sa vie.

Harleen était terrorisée, tétanisée. Harleen s'asphyxiait.

L'homme avait rapidement réussi à faire le parallèle entre Harley et Harleen. Deux femmes différentes et pourtant si similaires qui partageaient le même corps.

Harley était là pour protéger Harleen. Parce que si Harleen n'était pas devenue Harley, elle serait certainement morte de chagrin. Parce que le Joker n'était pas l'amant idéal.

Elle aimait tout en lui mais son esprit droit et clair lui interdisait cet amour aussi exaltant que dangereux. Il y avait un lien entre les deux, indescriptible.

Et c'est là que le psychiatre bloquait.

Il ne comprenait pas ce lien. Parce que cet amour ne pouvait être réciproque ! Non, c'était certain, le Joker ne pouvait ressentir ce genre de sentiments.

Alors qu'est ce qui pouvait bien retenir la jeune Quinn dans sa chute libre ? Pourquoi ne s'effondrait-elle pas ? Ce serait tellement plus simple qu'elle soit détruite ! On ne peut reconstruire un immeuble qui tient encore debout...

Tout bon spécialiste en psychologie le savait. Et l'ancienne psychiatre avait presque réussi en annonçant la mort du Joker. Mais c'était trop risqué. En réinsertion dans la société, Harley risquerait de retomber dans les bras de son bel amant.

Une énigme sans réponse.

Voilà ce que représentait la folle. Une jolie petite chose que l'on observe, comme un animal en cage, une rose dans un vase. On la prend, on la tourne dans tous les sens, on cherche un moyen de désamorcer cette folie meurtrière. Mais on ne fait que finir comme elle.

Ces rires nous terrorisent, nous agacent. Ils envahissent nos pensées et bouffent la clarté de notre esprit. Ils nous gonflent de cet air pollué jusqu'à qu'une explosion fatale ne détonne.

Le psychiatre fixa les papiers, le regard vide. Où est-ce que tout ça le mènerait ?

Un jour arriverait-il à accomplir sa mission ?

Il sentit sa tête soudainement si lourde sur son corps. Il lui était tentant d'abandonner. Ça mettrait certainement fin à sa carrière mais il ne voulait pas finir comme elle. Ça non. Non. NON.

Au départ, il était content de s'occuper de cette détenue. Elle était belle, ah ça oui ! Si belle ! Mais elle était dangereuse et lentement sans que l'homme ne s'en rende compte, elle avait insufflé dans son sang son venin. Il était à présent au bord de cette falaise.

Il allait chuter lui aussi.

Lui aussi. Mais de quelle manière.

L'infirmier à coté regardait son supérieur, inquiet. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas normal, que son comportement changeait au fil et à mesure que le temps avançait.

Mr. Andrew était un infirmier très impliqué dans son travail. Il aimait tellement s'occuper des plus faibles et la médecine le fascinait. Aussi, il était très triste que personne n'arrive à soigner Harley Quinn.

« Docteur ? »

La voix nasillarde et soucieuse résonna dans la salle en désordre et sombre. Un rire le fit alors sursauter. « Docteur ? Docteur il y a un problèmes ? » Cette fois-ci le timbre de la voix était terriblement apeuré. L'infirmier s'apprêta à se lever mais le psychiatre se retourna, un sourire terrifiant accroché aux lèvres. « Restez ici.

-Mais …

-RESTEZ ICI ! » Le médecin se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de son employé. Il le regarda de haut en bas et parti dans ses délires, hilare.

« Alors Andrew ? Vous avez .. Peur ?

-Je … Je …

-Vous avez raison... »

Un hurlement retentit dans tout le bâtiment, si bien que même Harley l'entendit, ce qui la fit évidemment exploser de rire.

 **Quelques heures plus tard dans le même bureau**

Le Batman se tenait droit au seuil de la porte, le regard dur et les traits crispés. Le directeurs fixait les pompiers évacuer le corps sans vie de l'infirmier et s'adressa à la chauve souris.

« Andrew travaillait ici depuis plus de vingt ans...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Johnson, le nouveau psychiatre de Harleen Quinzel... Il a fait une crise de folie... Il l'a tué en l'étranglant...

-Une crise de folie ?

-Une crise de folie. »

 _ **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre :) Ce serait gentil de laisser une petite review ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ensuite et j'hésite... Finir la fanfiction à quinze chapitres ou continuer après pour approfondir et peut-être enchaîner avec la création de l'Escadron suicide ? Donnez votre avis ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Harley dansait joyeusement dans sa cellule. En vérité son occupation favorite était bien celle-ci. Elle remuait joyeusement son joli fessier. Elle faisait ainsi râler les gardien. Elle était l'objet en vitrine qu'ils n'avaient pas le moyen de s'acheter. Merveilleux sujet de convoitise intouchable.

« Où est mon psychiatre ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu s'amuser avec moi ! »

Personne ne répondit et elle cessa sa danse folle pour se diriger vers les barreaux.

« Eh ho ! He ho les gars ! Vous avez pas vu mon psy ? J'ai des trucs... Très intimes à lui confier ! » Elle explosa de rire, amusée par sa propre puérilité. Le chef des gardien leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha, curieux de savoir ce que la jolie blonde allait encore lui sortir.

« Alors beauté ? Tu peux te confier à moi si tu veux. »

Elle attrapa les barreaux et le fixa avec cette folie brute qui l'habitait depuis déjà des années. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de demander : « T'es en couple ?

-Ça t'intéresse beauté ?

-Nan ! Juste pour plaindre la pauvre femme qui doit te supporter ! »

L'homme grinça des dents et elle rit bruyamment, contente d'énerver son principal tortionnaire. Certains des gardiens autour se retenaient de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Comment garder son sérieux dans une telle situation ?

« Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? Parce que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se connaît je connais toujours pas ton petit prénom...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître ! Rugit-il.

-Mais alleeeeeer... » Elle se serra un peu plus aux barreaux, le regard séducteur et la mine suppliante. D'ordinaire elle était déjà très sexy, pensa le gardien, mais si en plus elle en rajoutait il ne s'en sortirait pas.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon prénom ?

-Pour qu'on devienne plus... intime ! » A ce mot, elle passa sa jambe fine entre deux barreaux et coinça la jambe de son interlocuteur qui se retrouva coincé.

« Oh voyons beauté... Calmes tes hormones... Gardes les pour ton poussin... Si il vient te chercher un jour ! » Il explosa de rire en voyant la mine déconcertée de la détenue. Elle grimaça et attrapa violemment le col de l'uniforme du gardien.

« Tu m'entends, sale petite ordure ? Tu m'entends ? Parce qu'il faut que tu m'écoutes bien attentivement, et que tu retiennes bien tous les mots que je vais te dire maintenant. »

Le gardien tenta de se dégager mais elle le tenait de manière provocatrice et bien solide. Elle ria et il trembla de tout son corps. « Alors, on va jouer à un petit jeu...

-N-Nan... »

Elle sourit malicieuse, balada sa main sur la ceinture de sa nouvelle victime. Les autres gardiens ne réagissaient pas, bien trop satisfait de voir cet espèce d'hystérique qui leur servait de supérieur souffrir. A leurs yeux il ne méritait que ça.

« Le but c'est que... Je gagne et tu perdes. » Elle rit de plus belle, amusée par sa position de force. Elle était un femme derrière les barreaux et lui homme armé. Elle l'avait immobilisé et il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Un hurlement retentit et l'homme enfin libéré par Harley recula et se plia en deux, tordu de douleur. Elle se roulait au sol, hilare. Elle venait de castrer son gardien.

C'est à cet instant-là qu'un femme plutôt jeune au regard sérieux entra dans la salle. Elle était une jolie rousse aux cheveux très courts, le visage doux et les yeux bleus foncés. Elle toussa légèrement pour se faire remarquer. « Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Votre patiente … Vient de … baragouina le blessé, toujours en larmes, tétanisé par la douleur.

-Oh. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir un contact avec vous ?

-En réalité …

-Vous n'avez pas respecté les distance de sécurité c'est bien ça ? Alors tant mieux pour vous. Ces règles n'existent pas pour rien et il faut les connaître et les appliquer. Maintenant veuillez bien tous sortir d'ici, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec ma patiente en toute intimité.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Tous les gardiens sortirent et Harley resta bouche-bée devant sa nouvelle psychiatre. Admirative, elle se releva et s'approcha des barreaux.

« Où est mon ancien psychiatre ?

-Il est interné. » La rousse ramena une chaise à elle et s'assit face à la cage de sa patiente, en respectant les distances de sécurité.

« Oh... Et vous êtes qui ?

-Celle qui va vous soigner, miss Quinzel.

-Harley Quinn, corrigea la jolie blonde.

-Comment vos parents vous ont-ils appelée ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna Harley en sursautant.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, miss Quinzel, annonça le médecin en se levant.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'était trop court.

-Je ne suis pas payée au nombre d'heures, mais au résultat. » Sur ces mots, elle sortit, laissant Harley perplexe.

 ** _Merci du commentaire c'est gentil :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

« Bonjours miss Quinzel.

-Bonjour la carotte ! S'exclama la jolie blonde en se levant de son lit.

-Je ne me nomme pas ainsi. »

Harley sourit, amusée. Elle s'était donné le défi de tourner sa psychiatre en bourrique . Mais depuis deux semaines, c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Le médecin était très patient. Très très patient, au plus grand daim de la détenue.

« Bah moi j'ai envie de t'appeler comme ça ! Ça te va mieux !

-Je ne vous permet pas de me vouvoyer.

-J'en n'ai rien à faire.

-Tant mieux. »

Harley ne montra pas son étonnement, presque habituée à ce comportement, elle se rapprocha des barreaux. Elle rit faiblement et fusilla du regard la rouquine en face d'elle.

« Vous allez bien aujourd'hui, miss Quinzel ? » Harley ne répondit pas et partit se recoucher, de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à cette femme. Elle l'agaçait et lui faisait affreusement mal à la tête.

C'est fou comme les gens sérieux pouvaient nuire à sa santé, pensa-t-elle. Fou. C'était le cas de le dire. En réalité, elle soupçonnait même la psychiatre de l'être. Il n'y avait qu'une folle pour être aussi têtue.

« Miss Quinzel ? C'est à cause du Joker que ça ne va pas ? Vous savez, vous pouvez m'en parler... »

Harley se sentit alors envahie d'une haine sans nom. La fureur montait en son âme, brûlait toute trace d'équilibre dans cet esprit torturé. Le Joker. Elle n'avait pas le droit de prononcer ce nom. Pas aujourd'hui.

Puis ce mot sonnait si faux prononcé par cette voix douces aux accents irlandais. Les mots ne semblaient pas dans le bon ordre, l'intonation trop calme. Le petit sourire en coin de sa bouche laissait apparaître la satisfaction de voir sa patiente ainsi réagir.

« Alors ? C'est lui, n'est ce pas ? C'est parce qu'il ne vous aime pas assez pour venir vous chercher ? »

Aucun tact, juste ce regard curieux de voir la suite.

La folle se leva en tremblant de rage. Personne n'avait le droit de prétendre de telles sottises. Personne. Mais la femme en rajouta : « Ah je me trompe... Il a bien essayé de vous sauver mais … Il n'est pas assez compétent. »

Harley courut et se cogna contre les barreaux. Elle hurla, se débattit dans le vide, en proie à une grosse crise de folie. Elle tentait d'attraper sa psychiatre pour la déchiqueter, la découper en morceau. Mais bien sûr, impossible d'y parvenir, enfermée derrière les barreaux. Elle finit par s'arracher les cheveux, se rouler au sol, en riant frénétiquement.

Elle avait les mains en sang, elle s'était cassée le nez en se cognant aux barreaux.

Mais sa psychiatre, malgré l'impressionnant spectacle que lui livrait sa patiente restait totalement impartiale, le visage dur.

Pas la trace d'un rictus amusé ou d'une larme de tristesse. Pas une crispation de peur ou froncement de sourcil perplexe. Juste le calme total.

« Miss Quinzel, nous avançons à grand pas. »

Harley rit de plus belle avant de ricaner : « Dans tes rêves sale rousse ! Sale Carotte ! » Elle repartit dans ses délires malsains aux milles et une couleurs. Ah ça non, Harley ne rêvait pas en noir et blanc.

« Miss Quinzel ? Vous souhaiteriez connaître mon nom ? »

Harley se tut, surprise puis cracha : « Je refuse de connaître ton nom tant que tu n'arrives pas à connaître le mien.

-Mais votre nom c'est Harleen Quinzel, sourit la femme. Regardez. » Elle sortit de sa poche une carte d'identité avec la photo de la détenue et son nom. « . » lit-elle bien de manière audible.

« Pourquoi je voudrais savoir ton nom ?

-Je suis le docteur Isley. »

Isley... Isley, se répétait inlassablement Harley. Mais bien sûr !

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !:) Merci Skaelds pour ton commentaire et oui comme tu peux voir elle est très intrigante:), merci aussi Stizzie mais je pense pas encore pouvoir lire dans les pensées x)**_

 _ **Voilà je viens d'entrer au lycée et je pense ne plus pouvoir publier tous les jours mais plutôt une fois par semaine …**_

 _ **Bonne soirée !:D**_


	15. Chapter 15

« Je veux voir mon psy. » demandait sans cesse Harley. Les gardiens n'arrêtaient pas de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas l'heure. Pas l'heure.

Ils étaient étonnés d'un tel comportement, de la part de la détenue. Elle semblait même en avoir oublié son Joker. Et c'était particulièrement affolant. Le jour où Harley oublierait son Joker, elle s'oublierait elle-même.

Et une personne qui s'oublie elle-même n'est plus qualifiable de « personne ».

Pourtant Harley était toujours là et exigeait de voir son psychiatre.

« Écoutes beauté, si tu demandes encore une fois ça, je t'arraches tes deux magnifiques yeux pour en faire cadeau à ton « poussin » » annonça le chef, las.

Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds et descendit de son perchoir avec grâce. Elle s'avança vers les barreaux et grogna. « Je veux voir le docteur Isley. » Un sourire malicieux accompagnait sa requête. Le gardien frissonna et ne se rapprocha pas. « Alors, tu ne viens pas m'arracher les deux yeux ? … Tu as peur ? »

Il grinça des dents et lui lança un regard terrifiant qui n'eut pour effet que de la faire rire plus fort, plus bruyamment. Évidemment depuis la dernière blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé, il évitait tout contact physique avec elle. C'était plus prudent.

Le docteur Isley entra finalement dans la salle faiblement éclairé et demanda aux soldats d'évacuer. La jolie rousse avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres, signe qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Harley jubilait de joie.

« Bonjours, miss Quinzel. »

La blonde ne fit pas remarquer l'appellation que venait de lui affubler sa psychiatre et restait bouche bée, cherchant à trouver les bons mots pour poser sa question.

« Miss Quinzel ?

-Carotte, est-ce que tu as un lien de parenté avec Pamela Isley ? »

La femme sourit et pencha doucement la tête, retenant son hilarité. Oui, cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute. Cette femme non plus n'était pas loin de la folie à l'état pure.

Harley l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, cette étincelle dans son regard, ce mystérieux sourire qui ne voulait exprimer qu'une chose. Une dinguerie douloureuse l'habitait et la rongeait chaque secondes de sa triste existence.

« Et bien … Est-ce que cette information vous intéresse ? A quoi vous engagez-vous si je vous répond ?

-A rien. L'engagement c'est pour les gens sérieux. » Harley explose de rire, heureuse d'avoir peut-être percé le secret qui l'intriguait depuis si longtemps.

« Je suis sa cousine. Rose Isley. »

Sur le moment, le sourire de la psychiatre semblait identique à celui de sa patiente. Un sourire rempli de malice et d'incohérence, un mélange de haine et d'amusement.

« Dis-moi, Harley, tu as déjà entendu l'histoire de ma cousine ? … Sais tu pourquoi elle est devenue monstrueuse?

-Non... susurra la folle, subjuguée.

-Tu aimerais que je te raconte, n'est ce pas ? »

Harley hésitait, presque inquiétée de ce regard dément qui lui faisait face. Le joker lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à des gens qui la regardaient de cette manière. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça idiot, comme conseil puisque son poussin lui-même la fixait comme ça très rarement.

« Raconte...

-Et bien … Pamela était une fille très normale au départ.. Comme vous l'étiez, miss Quinzel. Un cerveau de la société qui promettait à des avancées extraordinaire. Une surdouée. Comme vous. Elle était gentille, ma Pamela... Si jolie aussi.. Une petite perle de savante. Cette histoire ne vous rappelle pas la vôtre ? »

Harley frissonna. Était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée de savoir cette histoire ? Après tout, si Poison Ivy ne lui avait pas racontée, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison, non ? Harley ne voulait surtout pas contrarier son amie de toujours ! Ah ça, non !

« Mais, Harleen... Oh vous le savez bien puisque vous l'avez vous même expérimenté... L'enfer arrive quand un homme entre dans sa vie... Cet homme, c'était le docteur Jason Woodrue. Un de ses professeurs de l'université de botanique et de biochimie. » Miss Isley marque une pause en grimaçant, comme pour montrer le dégoût que lui inspirait ce personnage. Elle continua ensuite son récit : « Ce formidable scientifique la charma et la convainc de devenir son cobaye dans des expériences... Il lui injectait des poisons, des toxines.. Ce fut ce qui la changea à jamais. L'idiotie de cet homme coûta la stabilité de ma cousine. Elle se transforma physiquement, chimiquement, une vraie mutation humaine, elle était devenue un monstre en accord total avec la nature. Bien évidemment, elle frôla la mort plusieurs fois et devint folle. Totalement folle. Une femme qui considère les plantes comme ses enfants. Alors ce lâche de Woodrue a fui, la laissant seule. Il avait créé un monstre et n'en n'assumait même pas les conséquences ! »

Harley se mit à rire, trouvant cette histoire plutôt amusante, divertissante, puis vit le visage rouge de colère de la femme en face et se tut, comprenant la gravité de l'instant.

« Alors Harley, cette histoire ne vous rappelle pas une autre histoire ?

-Je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre de choses. »

La psychiatre eut un rictus vicieux. Elle se rapprocha des barreaux et murmura à sa patiente : « Je n'ai peut-être pas su sauver ma cousine, mais vous, je vous sauverai. Il est encore tant pour que vous retrouviez la raison. Si votre folie est née dans la douleurs, alors elle mourra aussi dans la douleur. »

Harley eut l'impertinence d'exploser de rire. La douleur ! La douleur, elle l'aimait cette sensation ! C'était peut-être idiot mais elle pourrait vivre que pour cette adorable caresse violente. Un coup de fouet, une électrisation, une baffe, une coupure au couteau. Elle adorait ces blessures.

« Écoutez-moi bien, Harleen. Ces crétins de soldats ne savent peut-être pas comment bien vous faire regretter vos actes, vous faire souffrir... Mais moi je sais... Je saurais vous sauver. »

La rouquine sortit en hurlant aux gardiens qui envahissaient de nouveau la pièce :

« Salle d'eau ! Noyez-la jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rie plus ! »

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui :) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de voir que ce n'est pas Poison Ivy … Voilà voilà :) Merci à Anju-san, Skaelds et Stizzie pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs de voir qu'ils y a des lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire et qui en plus apprécient ce que j'écris :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Harley était fatiguée, épuisée. Et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait ressenti cette sensation de manque de sommeil pour la dernière fois. D'habitude, elle était toujours en forme, pétillante d'une joie malsaine et effrayante.

Non, là les gardiens durent la traîner jusqu'à sa cellule pour l'y jeter de la manière la moins douce qu'il soit. Elle se redressa et les fixa avec haine. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour se relever et se coucher dans son lit.

En réalité, elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour rire, alors c'était les gardiens qui riaient de bon cœur. Il se moquaient de sa faiblesse, de sa détresse, de ses blessures.

Oui, des blessures, elle en avait bien plus qu'avant. De longues cicatrices parcouraient ses bras à la peau blafarde. Des brûlures couvraient une partie de son cou. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, rythmée entre deux toussotements par un souffle rauque.

Le docteur Isley traquait ses plus grandes peurs, les transformait en souffrance et Harley s'affaiblissait au fil des jours. L'eau et le feu étaient devenus ses deux grands ennemis. Elle priait chaque matin pour ne pas avoir à les affronter dans la journée.

L'eau qui entrait doucement dans ses poumons pour l'asphyxier ne faisait que lui rappeler un peu plus chaque seconde le moment où elle s'était faite attrapée par le Batman.

Elle mourrait à petit feu, comme le souhaitait sa psychiatre. Elle s'éteignait et personne n'y pouvait rien. Tiraillée entre l'amour et la douleur, son corps n'était plus qu'un terrain de bataille. La folie allait-elle surpasser la souffrance ou la souffrance aurait-elle raison de la folie ?

Impossible de savoir. Mais un chose était sûre : Harley ne survivra pas à ce combat acharné.

« Alors miss Quinzel ? Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

La voix enjouée du docteur roux eut le don de donner la nausée à la détenue. Cette hypocrisie cruelle n'avait aucun sens. Comment aller bien lorsque sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil ?

« Vas brûler en enfer sale carotte … marmonna la jolie blonde.

-Non, miss Quinzel, l'enfer, c'est pour les gens comme vous. » La voix très sérieuse du docteur résonna dans la salle comme une parole divine que Harley ne pu supporter.

Elle était assise à même le sol et cherchait à se concentre pour voir voir son ennemie. Mais sa vue tanguait et sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Tous ses sens étaient tourmentés par cette torture qui n'en finissait pas.

« Nous avançons, ricana la psychiatre.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh … Eh bien... Êtes vous décidée à me parler de... De celui qui vous a rendue folle ?

-Oui... Et je n'ai qu'une phrase à dire : Il est comme vous en un milliard de fois plus drôle. » Harley explosa d'un rire douloureux et lancinant au niveau de ses côtes. La femme en face nota quelque chose sur son carnet avant de questionner : « Donc vous acceptez enfin que le Joker est cruel ?

-Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime, docteur ! C'est cette cruauté mélangée à cet humour sans limite ! Ho oui docteur c'est plus que de l'amour, c'est une passion sans fin ni limite ! »

Elle repartit dans ses délires de sociopathe, son rire rauque n'en finissait pas et donnait des frissons à tous les gardiens aux alentours.

La psychiatre hausse les épaules et continua d'écrire les « progrès » qu'elle faisait avec sa patiente. Ce qui était des « progrès » aux yeux de la rousse résonnait plutôt comme une plaisanterie de mauvais goût aux oreilles de la blonde.

« Et vous avez conscience que vous ne ressortirez jamais de ce lieu ? Que ce lit qui est installé à votre droite sera le lit dans lequel vous expirerez pour la dernière fois ? »

Le rire de Harley se fit plus bruyant, plus envahissant. Elle leva les yeux avant d'annoncer : « Mais toi aussi sale carotte ! Tu crois que tu sortiras d'ici avant ta retraite ?! Tu te fais des idées ma chérie ! Cette prison c'est la mienne comme la tienne ! On est toutes les deux dans ce bateaux et je sais que j'arriverai à te jeter à la mer avant que tu n'arrives à me faire retrouver la raison ! On est toutes les deux dans ce jeu et c'est moi qui impose les règles, pas l'inverse ! Tu vas perdre. »

Le rire fou de Harley résonna comme une défaite dans le crâne de Mrs. Isley qui secoua négativement la tête, déçue. Elle se retourna et sortit en faisant signe aux gardiens de continuer la « thérapie ».

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews KaraDraven et Stizzie :) C'est gentil de suivre la fiction et j'espère qu'elle continue à vous plaire :) et c'est tout ce qui compte ;)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Le joker n'était pas du genre « patient ». Il n'était pas « doux » et « agréable ». Non, monsieur J n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour lorsqu'il était contrarié. Et en ce moment, il était très très très contrarié.

Pourquoi ? Parce que ses abrutis d'hommes de main n'étaient pas capables de lui ramener sa jolie poupée. Une belle bande d'incapables. Des crétins.

Et quand le clown est contrarié, que se passe-t-il ? Une tuerie, évidemment. Alors que ces idiots ne viennent pas pleurer après ! Un homme de main qui était incapable de satisfaire son chef ne méritait que ça, de se faire exécuter...

Et monsieur J considérait qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir un chef avec autant d'humour que lui ! Parce que leur mort pourrait être vraiment moins drôle ! Alors déjà que mourir c'était pas super sympa, si en plus celui qui vous tue n'a pas d'humour, alors c'est vraiment déprimant, pensait le Joker.

Il était en colère. Très en colère, et tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, de la femme de ménage à son plus fidèle associé. Son irascibilité avait atteint un sommet impressionnant et peu étaient ceux qui osaient encore l'approcher de trop près. Très peu.

Il passait son temps à râler, à rouspéter, à hurler. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de calmer le jeune homme et tout aussi nombreux sont ceux qui en sont morts.

Un jour, un jeune sniper a eu la maladresse de proposer à son patron de se payer une nouvelle prostituée si le manque de l'ancienne l'atteignait vraiment trop. Celui-ci a vu sa vie s'écourter d'au moins trente ans. Personne n'avait jamais jamais vu le Joker dans une telle rage auparavant.

La folie le guidait mais son cœur lui disait bien qu'il y avait un vide dans sa vie colorée. Un vide qui ne cessait de grandir.

Alors il était en colère pour deux raisons : Parce qu'il était dépendant à un truc aussi fragile qu'était Harley Quinn et parce qu'EN PLUS cette petite sotte avait disparue et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la ramener à lui.

Le joker n'avait que quatre obsession : le Batman, le Batman les blagues meurtrières et le Batman. Enfin il aurait voulu n'avoir que quatre obsessions ! Parce qu'il a fallu cette sale blonde aille fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas ! Sale blonde !

Et en plus, elle n'avait même pas la maturité de rester auprès de celui qu'elle avait envoûté, il a fallu qu'elle se fasse capturer en sale incompétente qu'elle était ! Quelle misère !

Ah ça, le Joker le savait. A force de trop rire du Batman, il avait perdu sa protégée. Forcément, ça devait arriver, puisqu'il avait toujours su que la chauve souris était jalouse de lui et de ses splendides cheveux verts.

Quel idiot, ce Batman, même pas capable de se faire une teinture.

A cette pensée, le Joker explosa de rire sans que personne autour ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Il y avait dans la salle tous les chefs de la mafia de Gotham. Tous ces hommes baraquées et entourés d'autres hommes baraqués qui étaient leurs gardes rapprochés auraient fait frissonner même le plus courageux des super-héros. Mais le Joker, qui était un homme plutôt fin, petit et seul face à toute cette racaille ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiments.

La peur ? Pfffff … C'est pour les gens sérieux, ça !

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! »

Un de ses hommes entra précipitamment dans la salle de réunion, s'attirant les foudres des autres présents. Mais monsieur J les fit taire d'un signe de main et fixa son employé, l'invita à parler.

« L'infirmier... Du psychiatre... De votre copine... Il est mort... Un de vos hommes peut infiltrer Belle Vue... »

Le Joker explosa d'un rire joyeux, totalement déluré.

Un rire fou.


	18. Chapter 18

Harley dans la salle de bain de la prison fixait son reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans cette grande pièce sombre et la lumière était très faible.

Ses traits se déformaient dans l'eau, semblaient comme flotter, venus d'une dimension parallèle, d'un univers inconnu. Un lieu ignoré de tous aux milles et une couleurs de la folie. Un monde dessiné par les plus grands peintres abstraits du vingtième siècle. Une utopie irréelle mais pourtant belle et bien présente dans ses rêves.

Mais ce n'était pas ces songes qui intéressaient la jolie blonde.

Elle contemplait son visage tuméfié et abîmé par sa récente « thérapie ». Elle frôlait de ses doigts le contours de sa mâchoire fine, noire d'hématomes. Ses lèvres étaient rouges comme habituellement mais c'était le sang qu'elle avait craché qui leur donnait cette couleur. Une couleur qu'elle aimait tant.

Ses jolis yeux bleus étaient soulignés de longues cernes qui contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau pâle, ses joues creusées lui enlevaient ce charme enfantin qu'elle arborait si joyeusement autrefois. Son sourire immortel et en contrariété avec ses blessures lui enlevait le peu d'humanité qui restait sur son visage.

Sa haine était visible sur son regard profondément blessé : Une femme normale se demanderait si elle survivrait à cette torture sans fin. Elle se demanderait si elle arriverait un jour à se remettre de ces blessure, à se débarrasser de ses cauchemars. Une femme normale aurait peur pour sa santé, son avenir.

Mais Harley n'était pas une femme normale. Son cœur battait en harmonie avec la cruauté et la terreur que l'humanité avait accumulées depuis déjà plusieurs centaines d'années. Elle portait en elle la marque d'une communauté bien trop superficielle.

Elle s'inquiétait : Et si son Joker ne voulait plus d'elle dans un état si pitoyable ? Et si il la rejetait parce que son beau visage n'était plus si beau que ça ?

Non. Impensable. Impossible.

Elle se redressa et toussa légèrement. Sa gorge était en feu, à force d'avoir trop hurlé. Alors elle essuya le sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche et se força à tenir debout, toujours le même sourire abruti accroché à la face.

« Allez bouges, beauté ! »

Elle sursauta et cacha sa nudité, soudainement pudique face au chef des gardien qui la reluquait avec avidité. Il s'approcha en souriant de malice et elle recula.

« T'as pas le droit d'être là mon chou, réussit-elle à dire en articulant exagérément.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui te dit ça ? »

Elle cherchait la répartie, le courage de répondre qui l'animait normalement mais elle ne trouva rien. Qu'un vide intersidéral.

« Vas-t'en.

-C'est pas toi qui donne les ordres, ici, murmura l'homme à son oreille.

-Vas-t'en » insista-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, frôlant l'indécence et elle, elle se colla au mur, en tremblant violemment. Il finit par lui tendre une serviette et rit avec méchanceté puis recula.

« Tu ne me remercies pas, beauté ?

-Y'a que les gens intelligents qui méritent la politesse. »

Elle s'enveloppa rapidement du tissus absorbant et reprit contenance face à l'homme. Elle était faible, certes, mais sa folie restait intacte et reprenait un peu plus le dessus. Pendant un instant, Harley avait failli redevenir Harleen. Mais cette instant n'a duré que deux secondes.

« Pardon ? » Il se rapprocha d'elle plus menaçant que jamais. Elle explosa de rire devant la puérilité de son gardien. Elle venait de lui dire que la politesse n'était destinée qu'aux gens intelligents et la réponse de l'homme contenait explicitement de la politesse

« T'es complètement con, hein ? »

Elle redoubla de rire et il la plaqua au mur en serrant avec forces ses petits bras fins. Elle se cogna la tête puis ricana encore et encore. Elle n'avait pas peur. Son poussin la vengerait de toute manière.

« Et tu vas faire quoi, là ?! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-A toi de me dire... » Il caressa son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine avec une délicatesse qui n'en n'était pas une. Elle sourit et grinça des dents/ « Tu en rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ta gueule.

-Tu m'auras pas, sale chien.

-Ça t'en sais rien.

-Le comble ce serait que tu te retrouve en prison pour viol. »

Elle explosa à nouveau de rire et il la lâcha, se détourna pour sortir. Elle continua de rire sans retenue, à en avoir mal au ventre. Elle tomba accroupie au sol.

Puis sans que rien ne l'y prépare, ses rires se transformèrent en sanglots incontrôlés. Elle tapa du poing plusieurs fois, furieuse et triste.

Endolorie.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Voilà une nouvelle partie mais je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est qu'un chapitre de transition :) c'est à dire qu'après ce texte, j'avancerai de quelque semaines qui correspondront aux événements du suicide squad et je reprendrai directement à la suite de l'internement de notre jolie folle, quand elle croit son poussin mort . Puis qui sait, si vous avez de la chance, peut-être que j'enchaînerais avec une éventuelle suite au suicide squad et un approfondissement de l'amour Harley/Joker ? En tout cas merci à ceux qui commentent, ça me donne envie de continuer et de ne pas abandonner l'écriture de la fiction . J'espère que mon style vous plait et que je ne fais pas trop de fautes ... Enfin voilà, bonne lecture !_**

"Docteur Isley ? Je pourrais vous parler ?"  
La jolie rousse sursauta et se retourna, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, prise d'un geste nerveux puis fronça les sourcils en voyant la femme à la peau foncée qui lui faisait face. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, de petite taille et au regard brillant d'intelligence . Elle tenait sous son bras tout un tas de dossiers, de papiers en tout genres qui dépassaient de toute part en un bordel pourtant si rigoureux. Tout était rigoureux sur cette silhouette. Le moindre de ses traits accentuait son air autoritaire. Rose Isley s'enquit de la voix la plus hypocrite : "Que puis-je pour vous ?  
-Beaucoup de choses . Suivez moi.  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Votre meilleur espoir ainsi que votre pire cauchemar."  
La plus jeune suivit sa supérieur, le cœur empli de curiosité et d'une inquiétude sans nom. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans un bureau tout au bout de l'asile et Isley s'installa face à la femme brune.  
"Madame Isley ... La psychiatre de Harley quinn, murmura l'inconnue en feuilletant ses dossiers.  
-C'est moi.  
-Vous allez devoir cesser temporairement la thérapie actuelle.  
-Pardon ?!  
-C'est trop violent et incompatible avec nos projets . On ne peut se permettre d'observer un tel affaiblissement chez un membre de l'escadron suicide.  
-Mais elle est sur la voie de la guérison ! S'indigna la rousse.  
-Peut importe la guérison !  
-Elle est ici pour guérir que je sache ?  
\- Non elle est ici pour mourir ."  
La plus jeune fit une moue contrariée . Elle n'aimait pas celle qu'elle avait en face d'elle qui lui empêchait d'accomplir son objectif .  
"J'ai besoin de tout savoir sur elle. Ses forces et ses faiblesses.  
-Désolée mais je suis tenue au secret médical."  
La brune ferma son livret de document et fixa avec insistance miss Isley.  
"Écoutez moi bien, madame la psychiatre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. J'ai encore trois tarés à rajouter à ma liste avant la fin de ma semaine et dans le cas échéant, monsieur le président risque de ne pas être content .  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème .  
-On peut faire un pacte .  
-Un pacte? " soudainement le médecin sembla intéressé et se rapprocha.  
"Oui, un pacte. Vous êtes bien la cousine de celle que l'on appelle communément Poison Ivy ?  
-C'est le cas.  
-Je vous propose de coopérer avec nous, sagement, sans un mot pour personne. En échange je mettrais beaucoup de mes hommes dans une mission pour attraper poison Ivy et elle fera partie de l'escadron, si il a des résultats positifs.  
-Je voudrais être sa psychiatre personnelle.  
-Je l'accepte .  
\- Très bien. Racontez moi donc.  
-Harleen à beaucoup de points forts mais un seul point faible.  
-Qu'est ce donc?  
-Un homme, dans la mesure où on peut ainsi le qualifier. Il la rendue folle, totalement sous son emprise.  
-Elle est amoureuse ? De qui?!  
-Le joker."  
L'enthousiasme de l'inconnue atteint un sommet. Une folle, folle amoureuse d'un fou. Une super méchante en couple avec un super méchant . À ses yeux, cette information relevait du rêve.  
"Pourquoi est il sa faiblesse?  
-Parce que sans lui, Harleen ne serait pas Harley. Il est sa seule passion, son seul ancrage dans la réalité des sentiments .  
-La réalité des sentiments?  
-Il a créé un monstre. Il l'a manipulée, l'a utilisée, l'a rendue folle. Mais la seule chose qui reste d'intacte de cette vie antérieure, c'est cet amour. Le jour où il meurt: il y a deux solutions, soit elle se laisse tomber dans cette folie sans fond, soit elle s'écroule.  
-Fascinant.  
-N'est ce pas ? Elle a une personnalité très complexe.  
-Parfait."  
La femme brune se leva et serra la main de sa condisciple, perplexe.  
"Ho et je suis aussi tenue de vous informer que dès demain un nouvel infirmier vous assistera sur le cas de Harley Quinn . J'espère que notre coopération se fera sous de bonnes ententes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Attention, aujourd'hui je change de décor ! Et oui, enfin mdr j'ai décidé de vous faire voir un peu de paysage et notre jolie blonde n'est plus à l'asile (pour le moment) ! Ce OS se situe vers la fin de la mission du suicide squad (enfin vous reconnaîtrez, et j'en profite pour préciser que si vous n'avez pas vu le film, ce passage contient des SPOILER. Il est donc déconseillé de le lire dans le cas où vous souhaitez ne pas être SPOILE.)**

 **Aussi je pense que je vais peut-être bientôt finir la fanfic, étant donné que je n'ai presque pas de commentaires, après, cette décision dépendra de VOS avis et j'espère que vous en laisserez :) ! comprenez, aussi, c'est la première fanfiction longue que j'arrive à garder dans mes projets, premiers textes assez « élaborés » et je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires x)**

 **Enfin, voilà, bonne lecture !**

La pluie semblait en accord avec l'humeur de Harley... Enfin... Harley ou Harleen... Elle ne savait plus grand chose. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était triste. C'est vrai, ça, la tristesse, c'était pour les gens sérieux ! Non, elle, elle devait rire. Mais elle avait oublié comment faire.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, non ? Après tout, elle aussi elle avait le droit à l'erreur ! Mais quelle erreur ? Impossible à savoir. Impossible de définir ce sentiment qui la tirailler de l'intérieur.

Sa confusion devait vraiment être profonde, si elle ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. Vraiment immense.

Dans la longue rue délabrée, ses talons claquaient au sol, elle laissait traîner sa batte, soudainement bien trop lourde pour ses bras frêles. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, plus la force de respirer. Plus la force de vivre. Oh, ça oui ! La vie était bien trop dure aux yeux de cette pauvre femme, écorchée vive dès son plus jeune âge !

Qu'est ce qu'elle était, déjà, avant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être devenue l'Arlequin ? Ah oui... Elle était cette psychiatre, qui puait la raison et la restriction. Harleen (ou Harley) n'avait jamais aimé sa vie. Depuis toujours, elle rêvait d'être ces gens entourés d'amis qui donneraient leurs vies pour elle, elle rêvait d'être appréciée, d'être une héroïne. Elle voulait marquer l'existence des personnes qu'elle croisait, qu'elle aidait. Elle voulait qu'on se souvienne d'elle même après sa mort.

C'est peut-être ça qui l'avait amenée à se tourner vers la psychiatrie. Elle faisait partie de ces élèves brillants mais n'avait jamais été la meilleure. Juste un cerveau parmi les millions de la société. Juste une femme parmi les milliard que comptait le monde.

Et elle se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle pourrait être plus, bien plus qu'un grain de sable sur une plage. Elle était devenue ce bout de verre coupant qui ouvre les pieds des enfants lorsqu'ils marchent dessus, qui agaçait les adultes et apeurait les vieillards. Elle était devenue une anomalie. Une jolie anomalie.

Mais qu'était elle aujourd'hui ? Qu'était-elle en cette nuit si sombre ? Dans cette planète si vaste ? Qu'était-elle au milieu de ces décombres fumantes de voitures et de débris des immeubles. Juste une âme en plus à utiliser dans ce grand jeu d'échecs.

A chaque pas, son cœur semblait se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine, elle manquait de place, elle manquait d'air. Son Joker lui manquait.

Et ce n'était que le début de sa miséricorde. Elle n'avait goûté qu'une partie de l'amère arôme du deuil. Un échantillon du désarroi profond. Sa folie était rapidement remplacée par la peine infinie provoquée par la perte de l'être aimé.

Non, c'était même plus que ça. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'élevait au rang de dieu, il était son prophète, son âme sœur, son amour, sa passion, sa raison de vivre. Il était son poussin. Mais maintenant, s'en sortirait-elle sans lui ? Maintenant qu'il était mort ?

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, son mascara coula sur ses joue pâles, laissant des traces noires sur son passage, un mélange de maquillage, de pluie et de larmes. Elle pleurait.

Son sourire n'était qu'un beau souvenir du temps où le joker éclairait son existence d'un soleil malsain.

Soudainement, elle écarquilla les yeux, réaction à une horrible révélation. Son poussin était mort en tentant de la sauver. Il était mort pour elle. Si on lui avait dit avant, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Le joker ? Mourir pour une femme ?! A cette idée, la jolie blonde explosa de rire.

Ses rires, interrompus de temps en temps par des sanglots, semblaient irréels, impossibles. « Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. »

Même anéantie, elle émanait de la folie pure, le délire de toute une vie sacrifiée pour l'amusement et les blagues destructrices. Tel était son problème.

Lasse, elle s'assit sur le capot d'une voiture et ferma les yeux, cherchant un brin de logique dans sa cervelle. Une touche de logique en tout ce bordel qui constituait ces dernières heures.

Il est mort.

Il est mort.

Mort.

Toujours et toujours, la plus douloureuse des constatations lui faisait face. Saurait-elle s'en sortir ? Arriverait-elle à survivre ? Serait-elle toujours la reine de Gotham ?

Au milieu de ses tourments, elle vit l'escadron suicide s'approcher d'elle et elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se forçait à sourire.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me revoilà avec trois jours de retard ! (Je n'en suis pas fière mais 7 heures pour finir mon devoir de maths donc pas pu publier mais je me rattrape!) Merci de commenter, ça fait toujours hyper plaisirs de voir que j'écris pas pour rien et que j'écris pas mal et que mon raisonnement ne paraît pas si fou que ça (quoi que...) Enfin bref, merci encore de me suivre et … Bonne lecture !**

Harley lisait. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle lisait le même livre, indéfiniment et inlassablement. Elle connaissait à présent chacun des mots de son précieux livre par cœur. Chacune de phrases joliment tournées de l'auteur l'écrasaient chaque secondes un peu plus. C'était un peu comme un agréable douleur qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même. Ce roman érotique était sa dernière attache à sa vie. Sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'après, son existence entière semblait ne tenir qu'à un fin fil .

Toute son histoire, tout son intérêt à vivre et penser comme un être humain (bien que dingue) ne dépendait que d'une centaine de page et d'un café brûlant. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, mais peu à peu, elle s'enfermait dans une dangereuse bulle de silence. Peu à peu ses yeux se fatiguaient de ne pas voir ce qu'elle chérissait tant, ses lèvres se séchaient de ne plus pouvoir se délecter du fameux arôme qu'elle convoitait tant, ses mains se fermaient de ne pas serrer celles de son âme sœur.

Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi mais aucune solutions n'était venue à elle, alors elle en avait conclu qu'il n'existait aucune solution, ou alors que la solution était trop timide pour se montrer à elle, ce qui était triste et fort déplorable !

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son poussin n'était toujours pas venu la chercher. Oui, elle l'avait vu disparaître, oui elle avait vu son hélico se crasher. Et puis ? Cette notion lui échappait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le Joker n'était pas sorti, n'avait pas jailli à travers les décombres et la fumée.

Après tout, il lui avait promis ! Il lui avait dit que quand il la retrouverait elle serait à nouveau sa reine tant respectée ! Et le Joker tenait toujours ses promesses ! Non, alors ça, ce n'était pas son genre ! C'était peut-être la pire personne au monde mais quand il disait quelque chose à sa jolie blonde, c'était toujours vrai, même quand il la rejetait, la critiquait, ou quand il la complimentait. Bien sûr, ces informations dépendaient de son humeur, mais chaque mot qu'il prononçait à l'égard de Harley, il le pensait. Alors, c'était illogique, déplacé de supposer qu'il manquerait à son engagement !

Le docteur Isley avait beau répéter que le bel amant était mort, l'Arlequin refusait d'y croire, persuadée que le jeune homme était plus fort que la mort. Plus fort que tout. Persuadée qu'il ne la laisserait pas pourrir à l'asile.

Même le gardien qu'elle détestait tant restait stupéfait devant le calme de sa détenue. D'habitude, elle faisant des crises si facilement, mais elle les ignorait à merveille. Son self-contrôle avait soudainement grandi à tel point qu'elle ne les écoutait plus provoquer, le nez plongé dans son ouvrage. Les jours s'enchaînait et son sourire restait immuable, comme sur une peinture réaliste du XVIIIe siècle, elle était immobile, sur sa couchette.

Cependant, l'attente de Harley Quinn ne fut pas vaine. Un jour vint où tout semblait normal, tout à fait habituel et lassant. Isley parlait toute seule, marmonnait dans sa barbe en venant visiter sa patiente, que la chef avait intérêt de rapidement choper Poison Ivy. Puis la psychiatre quittait la salle, toujours en râlant de bon cœur. L'après-midi dura un siècle et la soirée tarda à arriver.

Harley semblait sereine, malgré la tempête qui dévastait son âme depuis des années, silencieux tourbillon de haine et de folie.

Puis elle entendit une explosion, un bruit sourd, un raisonnement agréable à ses oreilles, qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Une seule. Il était de retour. Elle se leva et jeta son livre au sol, fixa les hommes de mains qui envahissaient peu à peu le lieu, armés, ils descendaient un à un les gardiens.

Puis un des hommes recouverts de la tête aux pieds de l'équipement lourdement couvert d'armes.

« Poussin ?! »

Il releva son casque, laissant apparaître son visage blafard et ses cheveux d'un vert flamboyant. Il étreignit sa reine qui lui avait tant manqué. « Je suis là poupée. »

Elle explosa de ce rire dont elle seule avait le secret, puis fut rejointe par son Joker, leurs deux voix semblaient parfaitement se mélanger en un concert de rire et de balles des armes qui sifflaient, comme tranchant l'air autour.

Puis ils disparaissent, comme deux ombres n'ayant jamais existé, laissant la prison dans un était déplorable. Risible.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bon voilà ce chapitre est plutôt médiocre, je trouve . Merci de me soutenir et de continuer de commenter, c'est très gentil ^-^ . Pour répondre à ta question, Skaelds, je me lance sur CETTE histoire sur une fanfic longue, avec une histoire construite et (plus ou moins, à vous d'en juger), cohérente. Aussi, l'action viendra dans les prochains chapitres et j'espère qu'en attendant vous ne vous lasserez pas ! Bonne lecture !**_

Dans un coin de son humide cellule, Deadshot réfléchissait. Sa méditation semblait déplacée, au milieu du vacarme qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Gardiens, médecins, infirmiers couraient dans tous les sens. Une semaine que la jolie Harley Queen avait réussi à s'enfuir de cet enfer, avec l'aide de son amant et la prison était toujours dans un sale état. Tout le monde était à présent au courant de cette affaire. A nouveau le Joker avait réussi ce que tout le monde pensait impossible jusqu'à présent, franchir l'infranchissable et détruire l'indestructible.

Mais Deadshot ne pensait pas à cet événement plutôt, il faut le dire, encourageant quant à sa situation. Non. L'homme pensait à sa fille. Sa jolie petite fille qui vivait actuellement sans papa. La vie lui paraissait tellement injuste à présent. Cette tarée de Harley Queen vivait certainement sa romance de psychopathe avec son Joker tandis que Floyd, lui était enfermé dans cette espèce de cage. Ce n'était pas si simple. Tous les membres de l'escadron suicide souffraient d'une manière ou d'un autre. Peu importe leur nom, peu importe leurs crimes, chacun d'entre eux avaient des peines et des regrets.

Il n'était pas rare, par exemple, d'entendre le capitaine boomerang hurler dans son sommeil, la nuit, ou alors que le docteur Moon se réveille en sursaut et en larmes. Tous leurs sommeils étaient tourmentés par leurs mille et uns démons. Mais il y avait UNE personne qui gardait le sommeil lourd et souriant en toute situation. Cette foutue Harley Quinn ne semblaient pas dotée d'une conscience assez développée pour exprimer des sentiments comme la tristesse, les remords ou la peur. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Deadshot et les autres.

« Pensif, Floyd ? »

La voix de Rick Flag fit sursauter le détenu qui grogna de mécontentement : « Tu veux quoi le poulet ?

-Je suis un soldat. Pas un flic, corrigea le concerné. Et ici c'est moi qui commande donc respecte moi s'il te plaît. »

Cet air faussement supérieur nauséabond énerva le tueur qui aurait bien voulu dépecer le militaire. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, cette action ne restait qu'un rêve lointain. Il se ratatina, retenant sa haine et sa contrariété qui menaçait de s'exprimer sous forme d'agressivité .

« Tu vas m'aider … murmura Flag, en reprenant un air sérieux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. J'ai une nouvelle mission à mener pour la suicide squad … Mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un projet. Cependant, Amanda reste optimiste quand à ce projet et je dois commencer à vous préparer.

-« mener » ? Toi ? Toi tu parles de mener quelque chose ! » Le prisonnier explosa de rire et fit un doigts d'honneur à Flag, lui signifiant bien explicitement que pour cette fois, il refuserait de coopérer sagement, comme il aurait dû.

 **PENDANT CE TEMPS**

« Amanda ?

-Deux seconde June ! »

La plus âgée était penchée sur ses documents, pensives. Elle avait prévu des tas de projets pour sa plus grande réussite mais forcément, la disparition de Quinn contrariait tous ses plans.

« Amanda... J'ai vraiment un problème...

-Quoi ?! » Le docteur Moon sursauta, surprise par la violence de sa supérieure et recula en baissant la tête.

Madame Waller s'excusa, expliquant son agressivité par sa fatigue et se rapprocha de l'ancienne sorcière pour connaître son problème. La scientifique se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses larmes, ce qui était chose difficile en une telle situation.

« La sorcière tente de reprendre le dessus, murmura-t-elle.

-Je la pensais morte... s'accabla la directrice, visiblement fatiguée de voir cette histoire chaque jours dégénérer.

-Moi aussi...

-Il reste combien de temps ?

-Six mois tout au plus, souffla-t-elle.

-Six mois pour avoir le Joker et son Arlequin.

-Six mois avant la guerre... »


	23. Chapter 23

« Il faut. Les retrouver. » s'agaça Amanda Waller en fixant ses dossiers remplis d'affaires non traitées. Elle fixait les fiches qui présentaient les deux personnages de Harley Quinn et Le Joker. Tous deux riaient sur ces photos prises au commissariat. Non, ils ne riaient pas, ils hurlaient de rire. La femme se sentit comme si à nouveau, ils se moquaient d'elle malgré le temps et les distances. Même quand ils n'étaient pas là, ils arrivaient à lui rappeler toujours cette même défaite, cette douloureuse évasion. Personne n'était infaillible. Même pas Amanda Waller.

« On a fouillé dans tout Gotham, déplora le shérif.

-Et bien fouillez encore ! Il n'y a pas que Gotham sur cette maudite planète ! Il faut les trouver !

-Madame Waller … On a mis le Batman sur le coup …

-Mais le Batman n'arrive jamais à le garder plus de cinq minutes ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! On a deux dangereux psychopathes en liberté et ils prennent ça pour un jeu ! Un jeu géant et hilarant ! Et c'est nous qui sommes en train de perdre !

-Vous devriez prendre du repos.

-Je n'en n...

-Je suis d'accord avec lui. » Annonça une voix provenant du fond de la salle. C'était le docteur Moon qui croisa les bras, mécontente du comportement de sa supérieure. A ce rythme là, elle serait aussi folle de Harley avant la fin du mois.

« Miss Moon. Du nouveau avec Deadshot ?

-Il n'y aura pas de « nouveau » avec Deadshot tant que Miss Isley sera sa psychiatre, répondit amèrement la jolie jeune femme.

-Que lui reprochez-vous encore ?

-Sa thérapie ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-C'est une très bonne thérapie qui a presque fonctionné sur Harleen Quinzel.

-Peut-être mais c'est une thérapie plus cruelle que les détenus en question. Et c'est choquant de voir à quel point c'est épuisant pour les « victimes » ! Mais ils sont têtus, Amanda ! C'est les pires criminels que le monde ait porté ! Tous ce que vous arriverez à faire, c'est les tuer ! J'ose imaginer que vous avez prévu le même programme pour le Joker s'il ne coopère pas ?!

-Pour tous ceux qui ne coopéreront pas .

-Vous êtes folle.

-Avez-vous fait des études en psychologie, miss Moon ?

-Hum... Non.

-Alors je ne vous permets pas de critiquer une vraie professionnelle qui elle, sort de la faculté de médecine et connaît son travail. Maintenant je vous prie de vaquer à vos occupations et de me laisser terminer mon entretien avec monsieur le shérif de Gotham.

-Bien. » Marmonna l'archéologue en se retirant, frustrée de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est à dire l'arrêt de la torture de Deadshot. En sortant de la salle, Rick l'attendait, curieux de voir si sa copine avait obtenu gain de cause.

« Alors ?

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle, accablée.

-C'est rien …

-Elle … Elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il se prépare...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas... » soupira le militaire en la prenant contre lui dans un geste rassurant .

 **PENDANT CE TEMPS**

Robin Smith a toujours été le petit policier parfait de gotham. Plutôt de grande taille, avec un corps bien sculpté, au caractère doux et obéissant et au regard vif. Un vrai petit soldat aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Gentil et altruiste à souhait, toujours à l'écoute de son prochain, il était le gendre parfait aux yeux de toutes les mères, l'époux de rêve, bien que souvent jugé bien trop doux et bien trop timide aux yeux de toutes les femmes.

Robin avait bien ce mérite.

Il était aujourd'hui dans sa voiture de service, à la recherche de poison Ivy. Il était accompagné de son meilleur ami, policier aussi, un espèce de bonhomme bien portant, avec toujours à la main une sucrerie ou un sandwich acheté moitié prix dans un snack malfamé et ne suivant pas les normes d'hygiène.

Il roulaient depuis plusieurs heures dans Gotham. L'un plongé dans une revue people aux sources douteuses et au contenu se rapprochant plus de rumeurs que d'informations constructives. Et Robin, lui, fixait la route, attentif au moindre détail qui pourrait éveiller ses soupçons. La radio était au volume maximal et les rues étaient vides en cette heure si tardive de la nuit. Rien ne bougeait, rien de s'entendait et pourtant tout semblait en mouvement constant, comme si des démons les poursuivaient.

Quand le sommeil commençait à pointer son nez, que les bâillements devinrent ininterrompus et que Robin peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, une chevelure rousses attira soudainement l'attention des deux hommes. Un corps séduisant, dénudé à point et un visage parfaitement symétrique, une allure de fée et une chevelure indescriptible. Ils assistaient à une scène qu'ils n'espéraient plus voir un jour. Poison Ivy se battait avec deux dealers de drogue, qui brûlaient cruellement ses « enfants » pour leurs plaisirs personnels. Quelle belle bande d'égoïstes pervers !

Sans attendre, Robin et son ami descendirent de la voiture et dégainèrent leurs armes qu'ils pointèrent sur la criminelle la plus engagée de Gotham. Elle se retourna, un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Coucou les poulets, murmura-t-elle.

-Les mains en l'air, Pamela ! »

Elle se déhancha doucement, faisant danser ses courbes voluptueuses et agréables au regard, et leva ses mains après avoir vérifié que son costume noir recouvert de verdure était correctement en place.

L'ami de Robin fit tomber son arme, totalement sous le charme de la meurtrière au regard pétillant. Elle en profita et sans que Robin ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, une branche de lierre avait transpercé la poitrine de son camarade. Il tira dans le vide, blessa son ennemie à la cuisse, avant de se précipiter vers le corps sans vie de l'autre. Il resta plusieurs minutes à fixer son ami de toujours, incompréhensif tellement les événements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement. Il se rendit alors compte que la rousse se traînait au sol dans l'espoir de l'atteindre pour l'achever. Il se leva en vitesse et l'attrapa sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et lui mit rapidement les menottes que des scientifiques lui avaient donné, élaborées spécialement pour neutraliser les pouvoirs de Ivy quand elle les porterait.

Elle tenta de se débattre, de s'échapper mais il la jeta dans la voiture, sans aucune pitié pour elle, après avoir mis le corps de son ancien meilleur ami pour le ramener au commissariat.

« Calmes-toi, tu ne pourras rien faire de toute manière...

-Ah bon ? Ça c'est toi qui le dit !

-Oui je le dit et en général je ne dis que la vérité.

-La vérité n'a pas lieu d'être, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

-La vérité est le seul pilier qui nous maintient en vie, contredit-il en démarrant la voiture.

-Vérité … Vérité …. susurra-t-elle inlassablement. Vérité qui es-tu vraiment … ? Une jolie blague comme Harley Quinn ? Une triste contemplation comme la Batgirl ? Vérité qui es-tu ? »

Il frissonna, pensant que Gotham abritait vraiment une belle bande de sociopathes. Elle reprit son discours de sa voix mielleuse. « Vérité, vérité, est-elle celle qui a tué ton frère jumeau ? »

Il stoppa net. Son frère avait été assassiné par Harley Quinn, quelque mois auparavant.

Comment savait-elle ?!

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que je ne déforme pas trop le personnage de Pamela Isley, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur son caractère donc si vous avez des infos à me donner ce serait pas de trop !**

 **Merci de votre lecture :)**


End file.
